Konoha Gakuen
by anime-is-my-heart-and-soul
Summary: [Same story, edited summary.] Sakura enters Konoha Gakuen, where she encounters an unexpected surprise and may actually open up some students. But what if those students are boys? And what if they are after her heart? Well, whatever happens, happens I guess. SakuraxMany (mostly Akatsuki).
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, okay so first things first, I deleted my Mata Hajimemashte 'cuz I think the plot sucks, so I came up with another one. I got inspired to write this because of a certain author, uh I think the username was...Dei-Kohai! Yeah so this is just a stupid story I wrote on a whim =.=...**

**Disclaimer:Ugh...do I have to?**

* * *

A new school means a new life. A new life means new friends but most of all it means new love. But no, Sakura Haruno just wants to study! Spend her precious high school life for studies! Like hell she was gonna have friends. She has been through academies and she made no friends at all. This time her parents decided to take her to Konoha Gakuen.

Konoha Gakuen, a prestigious school from elementary to collage, the biggest and the most well known school of Japan. Only the most hard-working and diligent students can study here(I suck at describing things so just picture the school like uh, Gakuen Alice).

Back to the story:

Sakura made sure to arrive at school at a time when only few students are present, meaning, six in the morning. She made her way to the principal's office. Carrying her luggage around(the school has dormitories, sorry forgot to mention!). Finally after several twist and turns, a few dead-ends she found the office she was looking for.

Sakura knocked the door.

"Come in." a rather sleepy voice answered.

She went in cautiously, "Uh, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm here for my class schedules."

"Ah," the principal rummaged through her desk, muttering, "I'm sure it's here somewhere"

Sakura looked around the room, it was quite clean in a messy way. The desk was littered with sake bottles and a few papers. A golden nameplate was placed in a clean corner of the desk. The couch was occupied by a pig with a somewhat pearl necklace. Yep, one-of-a-kind school alright.

"Aha!" came the triumphant voice of the principal interrupting Sakura's wandering mind. "Here, your class schedules and your dormitory room is in there already." The principal said handing Sakura a blue paper.

"Thank you, uh," Sakura read the nameplate, "Principal Tsunade."

Tsunade just grunted in response, as if it were a signal, Sakura hastily walked out of the room.

* * *

"Where is it?" Sakura muttered pissed. Her bag was heavy, she has been in the building for over 20 minutes and she as not yet found the bloody exit! And it was also just her luck to bump into someone. She was sure she would embarrassingly fall to her bum when she felt two strong arms grab her shoulders.

"Whoa, can't have such a pretty face get hurt, yeah!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know what you're thinkin..."Too Damn short!" or "It sucks!"**

**Actually I'm kinda in a hurry in writing this 'cuz it's a freakin Monday tomorrow! I just hate school with their friggin assignments and friggin teachers and friggin snobby classmates! B**ches! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CIAOSSU! \(^.^)/**

**Ahh, here I go again! Posting a chapter so late...**

**Anyways I was listening to Vocaloid while writing this. And I can't believe it took me hours just to get a friggin idea...**

**Disclaimer: Who else hates this stuff?!**

* * *

Chap. 2

Sakura looked up to see a long-haired blond ginning at her. She stared at him mostly his blue eyes, they were captivating.

For a few moments they froze. Then Sakura realized the embarrassing position they were in: the blond was still holding her shoulders, only he was holding her close to her close to him. And their faces were several inches apart, not very close but close enough to make Sakura blush wildly.

"Uh, sorry bout that." she said still blushing. Then she started picking up her bags and the things that fell out of it(**cliche huh?**) books and all...

"Oh no, that's okay. Should've moved out of the way, yeah." the blond said, then he started helping her out with her things. The blond held out his hand, "Name's Deidara, yeah. What's yours?"

Sakura shook Deidara's hand, "Sakura, and thanks for helping."

"Sakura huh? Suits you." Deidara said, glancing at her pink hair. Then he noticed that Sakura was having difficulty with her bags. "Oh, let me help you help you, un!"

"No!...I mean, no thank you. But shouln't you be on your way to somewhere? I mean you were walking towards somewhere and I figured maybe you were off to somewhere..." Sakura trailed off, she cursed herself mentally for her inability to speak with new people. **'Especially hot new people!' **her inner inserted with a squeal. Sakura, who was tired from lifting her bags, decided not to waste energy arguing with her alter ego.

"Ah, no. I was just roaming around the school that's all. Especially since it's so peaceful. So can I help you now, yeah?" Deidara said with another grin. Honestly, he was just bored and was about to head out to the art room where he could kill some time. But since he encountered someone rather interesting, he decided not to let his chance go.

"Okay, thanks I guess..." Sakura replied. And although unsure of where to go, she wen ahead of him and realized a moment later that she didn't know where she was going. "Uh, Deidara-san, which way to the high school girl's dormitory?" she asked rather embarrassed.

Deidara smirked, "So the pink little lamb is lost, un. Fine I'll take you there, follow me Sakura-chan, yeah!

They walked to the dormitories in silence, each trapped in their own thoughts, Sakura unsure of what to say, while Deidara focused on the weight of the bags but decided it was worth it for Sakura's phone number.

Finally, unable to stand the silence Sakura asked, "Deidara-san, may I call you Deidara?"**(1)**. She knew this was a stupid question, but it seemed like the only way to escape the deafening silence that surrounded them.

"Yeah, sure! You can even call me Dei if you want!" Deidara's reply was something Sakura did not expect. She was sure he would just ignore that question, but he replied with the same cheerfulness and grin on his face. This made Sakura feel glad and relieved.

"Uh, okay Deidara then!" she said with sudden cheerfulness that surprised Deidara, "Oh, and you can also call me Sakura if you want." she finished, giving Deidara her brightest smile.

Deidara looked at her with surprise and amusement. He was sure this girl was the shy and quiet type., but he was quite wrong she just had break out of her shell. Plus she gives off a kind of mischievous and scary aura around her almost as as scary as the headmistress' .

"Hey Sakura, how old are you?" Deidara asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, I just turned sixteen." Sakura replied childishly.

"Sixteen..." Deidara was happy about this fact. He did a little happy dance, _'She's younger than me! Younger girls are such a turn on, yeah!'_

"So what class are you in yeah?" Deidara continued asking.

"Uhm let's see," Sakura glanced at her schedule, "Class 1!"

"Wow! I'm only at class 2, yeah" Deidara said surprised(**there are 3 sections per level: class 1, students with the average of 90 and above; class 2, 85-89; and class 3, 75-84)**. Deidara was now more than exited to know more about her**(did it make sense?)** but sadly they had already arrived at her room.

"Thank you again Deidara!" Sakura told the disappointed guy gratefully.

"Hey no problem, yeah! I'm always glad to help!" Deidara said, though still not very happy.

She didn't notice Deidara's disappointed look when she walked in the door, which was probably one of her life's problems: density or obliviousness.

~**WITH DEIDARA~**

Deidara was so disappointed when he left because he didn't get to know much about her. He was in his self-pity mode when he remembered, _'I forgot to ask her phone number, yeah!'_

**~WITH SAKURA~**

Sakura was not surprised to find out that her roommate was not yet present. Sakura went to choose her own bed but was surprised to learn that a school uniform with her name was already on a bed. **'Must be a way of saying, "This is your bed!" by the headmistress.' **Inner explained.

_'Woah Inner! You're finally making sense!' _Sakura told her Inner skeptikally.

**'Hey! I'm smart too you know!' **Inner replied indignantly.

_'Yeah, yeah...'_ Sakura pushed Inner out of her mind for now.

She looked at her bed in full detail, queen-sized with pink sheets and red pillows. The other one at her right was the same, only the color was different; it had hazel and chocolate brown sheets.

Sakura quickly changed into her school uniform. Personally, she thought it was cute. It had whit long sleeved polo, black necktie, a dark-blue coat with the school's seal(**obviously Konoha's symbol but in white color**) and a black skirt(**just imagine Special A's school uniform in different colors**). She tied her hair in a low ponytail, letting her bangs frame her face. After that she decided to go find the library.

Saying the library is big is like saying that Titanic took in a little water. It was humongous, though it wasn't really a problem, cuz she's a really addicted bookworm. But what she was worried about was how many homeworks teachers could come up with this huge library.

**'Maybe lots.' **Inner commented.

_'Yeah, lots...'_

She decided to drop the conversation and went in the library. The library was definitely bigger on the inside. Shelves were lined neatly in rows, separated by subjects; computers were in the second and third floor; heck, there was even a lounge where you could read books while drinking coffee; and there's the clock, gawd it was huge! So all in all, the library's definitely humongous.

Sakura looked through the shelves, scanning and skimming books, but none perked up her interest. She kept looking and found a book in a corner, 'Romeo & Juliet'. _'Well, I'm no fan of Romance but I definitely love Shakespeare's stories.'._

**'Oh, oh!' **Inner suddenly spoke up, **'Remember that movie where a girl was alone in the library and she found this romance novel and decided to take it and the guy who was also alone in the library decided to take the book too1 and then just when they were about to get to get the book, their fingers touched and then that was the beginning of a love story! Kyahhh!' **Inner squealed loudly, causing Sakura to wince.

_'Okay, first off Inner, that was an anime. Second, that was yaoi. Third, it wasn't a romance novel. And fourth, as if something like that would happen in real life!' _Sakura sighed inwardly. Her inner was such a fantasy lover.

Sakura started to grab the book but felt another person's hand. She looked at her right and saw a guy with red hair staring back at her, and as if on cue her inner squealed, **'Oh my gosh! A hottie!' **Sakura decided to let that comment pass.

"Oh. Ah, go ahead and take it." the guy told her.

"Oh, no. You take it, I'll just look for another one." Sakura said, then turned to walk away. But before she could go further, the guy grabbed her hand(**gently**) and said, "At least tell me your name." he smiled at her. If Sakura were ice, she would've melted on the spot.

"Ah, Sa-sakura! Uhm, yours?" Sakura hates it when she stutters.

"Sasori.".

* * *

**Annnnndddd~ Done! Finally! I kinda found this one still quite short but it's also not my style to write long chaps. So anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I may not update another chapter for a while cuz we have this big event at school!**

**1: Japanese don't just go off and call the people they just met by their first names. They usually insert honorifics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys! I decided to replace that follish chapter 3 of mine cuz it was kinda meaningless**

* * *

Chapter, 3:

"Sasori."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Sasori-san!" Sakura said politely.

"Please call me Sasori, just Sasori, Sakura-chan." Sasori said still holding her hand.

"Uhm, okay, and you could just call me Sakura." she said still nervous, clearly aware of Sasori's hand in her's. Sakura must've been staring at their hands because Sasori looked at to the direction she was looking and noticed their hands, still intertwined.

"Oh, sorry." he said. _'She has soft hands.'_

"Oh...uhm, I gotta go back to my dorm...uh, see you later, I hope?" Sakura told Sasori.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Bye Cherry!" he said then headed to the second floor where the computers were.

Sakura blushed at the nickname Sasori gave her. **'Ah~ another hottie on the first day of school. This place is heaven!'** Inner exclaimed.

_'Yeah, yeah. He's cute.'_

**'Cute? Girl, he's HOT!'**

Sasori occupied one of the library's computers and entered Sakura's name. Immediately her school profile appeared on the screen, but he only wanted to know her complete name.

"Haruno Sakura, huh?" he muttered. He scribbled her name at the book's book-card and went to check the book out.

Sakura was busy looking around the school that she bumped into someone(again).

"Oh, what's a cutie doing here?" a guy with pale skin and white hair said, "Name's Hidan babe, what's yours?" he winked at her then grabbed her waist.

"Sakura, and can you please let go?" Sakura said, squirming under Hidan's grasp.

"Heheheh, no can do babe, until I have your phone number." he leaned closer to her.

"Wha-" Sakura started.

"Hidan." a deep, velvety voice said, "Can you let go of the little Blossom. She looks scared."

"Hmp," Hidan let go of Sakura, "Shut up, Itachi."

Itachi chose to ignore Hidan and walked towards Sakura. "Are you okay, little Blossom?" he said lifting her chin up, close to his face.

"Uhm...ah...I-i-i..."Sakura stammered and bushed.

Itachi just smirked at her, "Well, it would seem like my little Blossom's a shy one." he said hotly.

They didn't really notice that Hidan had already left, fuming.

"Oh, there you are, Itachi." a really tall guy came into view.

"Hn. I was just talking to my little Bossom here, Kisame." Itachi told him.

Kisame smirked, he gestured his hand behind him and said mocking a butler, "Your brother awaits."

Right on timing another guy that looked like Itachi came into veiw. One time, he looked angry, "Itachi!"; then when he saw Sakura held by Itachi, he quickly smirked, "Why's a beauty like you hanging out with a beast?". He quickly grabbed Sakura and held her chin up, exactly what Itachi did.

"Uhm..." was all Sakura could muster.

Then the 7 o'clock bell rang (the bell rings, indicating that all students should go in their dorms and spend the next hour and thirty minutes preparing for school).

"Hn, too bad."

Sakura arrived at her dorm without getting lost this time.

She wasn't surprised to see her roommate already there, but what she was surprised at rather, is the fact that she was wearing the soccer team's jersey instead of a school uniform.

"Hi~! My name's Tenten!" she said while jumping at Sakura, "What's yours?"

"Hello, uh, my name's Haruno-" she started but was cut off by Tenten.

"Lemme guess, Sakura, am I right?" Tenten guessed, still hyped which made Sakura wonder where she got the energy from. **'Maybe she ate too much sugar for breakfast? Or too much caffeine?' **Innner suggested.

Sakura decide to be polite to Tenten, she smiled and asked, "How did you know?"

Tenten pointed at her hair.

"Oh." Sakura laughed, "I guess my hair states my name. I was called blossom several times." _'This morning…' _she added to herself.

"Well, then I guess we should get ready for classes?" Tenten stated.

Sakura blinked, "Uhm, Tenten-san, I'm already done with my stuff."

Tenten laughed, "Oh stop it you! You can always call me-" she paused, "Wait, What?! You're done?! Saki~ I wanted to prepare my stuff for school with you, just like what they do in anime!"

Sakura was taken aback with her new friend, "Sa-saki?" _'And wait –she is an otaku?' _**'Rejoice, Sakura. She may be a yaoi lover like you.' **_'What in Earthland's name made you think I was that type of otaku?!' _**' "Earthland" The fuck? You are taking this otaku stuff way to seriously girl!' **_'Wha-?' _**'Later girl'** And their debate ended with Sakura mad at her inner.

"Saki…Saki…SAKI!" Tenten screamed.

Sakura who was still mad about her inner, was returned to reality with Tenten's screaming, "What? Oh, sorry Tenten-san. I was just…thinking."

"Well, whatever you were thinking, it must've been very important to make this face." Tenten made a face which was frowning accompanied by angry eyes.

"I seriously made that face? No way!" Sakura was beyond embarrassed.

Tenten laughed, "No just joking. You were actually staring into space blankly."

"Tenten-san you got me there!"

"Tenten." Tenten stated.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"Call me Tenten, Saki-chan."

"Yeah…okay."

**With Itachi**

"No fair! I met her first!" Deidara complained to Itachi.

"Well, too bad cuz I'll be the one who'll charm her." Itachi said smoothly.

"Hmp. You guys forgot someone…me." Sasori stated matter-of-factly.

"And what chance do you have?" Sasuke questioned.

Sasori showed them the book that he meant to give Sakura, "She wanted this book, and I'm giving it to her."

Deidara glared at Sasori, "It's just a stupid book. There's no way-"

"I'll get her number as soon as I give her this book." Sasori stated.

"Hn, then I will just get her number, address, and e-mail before you have the chance." Sasuke stated arrogantly being an Uchiha and all.

"Then let's have a contest." Itachi said.

Everyone's perked up at this announcement. Even Pein and some other Akatsuki members who had yet to see the person they were talking about.

"Contest?" Kisame who stayed silent spoke up.

"Aa. The one who gets her number last gets to be the bait for the whole month." Itachi smirked.

"Bait for what?" Deidara asked.

"For escaping the fangirls. As soon as we enter the campus, surely girls will crowd around, and the 'bait' will be…well, the bait for the other member's escape." Sasori and Sasuke, who understood what Itachi meant right away, explained together. Though the others found this amusing, both found it annoying.

And so, an interesting year began in Konoha Gakuen, with Sakura being the starting line and her feelings the end…

* * *

**Once again I'm very sorry! I couldn't sit with my stupid chapter and had urges to repeat it!**

**Oh and a new story just popped out of my mind. I'm still debating on whether or not I should write it:**

** SASUSAKU**

**Who Am I?**

**Sakura had always been the school's delinquent. Hated but feared by girls and boys alike. She was smart and not that bad looking but the problem lies in her attitude towards people and how she treats them. Piss her off and you get beaten up.**

**Sasuke, the prince of the campus. His family was murdered at the age of 7. He has alot of fangirls. Cool, smart, handsome, and he cares for his friends, the perfect type.**

**A punch, a coffee and a rumor about a rapist brings them both together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm bored, do you have any ideas for fun?**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura walked with Tenten in going to class when suddenly a hand grabbed Sakura's waist, yet again. _'I hate my life.' _Sakura thought, then she finally found the courage to scream, "Let me go!".

"Woah, easy there Blossom." A familiar voice said. _'Wait, too familiar…who was it again?'_

Sakura looked behind her only to see the same red-head whom she met at the library, "Oh, Sasori-san, ah! Sa-sasori.", she stuttered. Though not because he's really hot, with that cool smile, and that fact that he was hugging her by the waist and how warm he felt, no, not really. She's just nervous, really.

Sasori smiled at her gently, and let her go, just as she wanted. After all, he was a gentleman. He grabbed a book out of thin air **(anime style, y'know when the characters pull something out of thin air? It's something like that)**. "Here." He said plainly, handing her the book.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked once…twice…"Ah, no! I-I can always read it after you!".

Sasori laughed, "No, you read it first. I already checked it out on your name."

"Wha-" Sakura sighed, "Okay, fine, if you insist."

Sasori chuckled, "But, before that, I would like to ask…"-dramatic pause, Sakura blinked _'Weird'_- "for your phone number, home address, and e-mail." He winked, "If you would deem me worthy of receiving those information." He added jokingly.

Sakura was surprised. Should she? She just didn't expect that. **'Expect the unexpected bitch! Go for it! Give him your friggin number, address and e-mail!' **_'But if I expect the unexpected, wouldn't that mean I am still expecting it?' _Inner sweat dropped and then facepalmed, **'Just give her your number and etc!' **_'Ah, okay!'_ Sakura hated it when her inner gets what she wants, but what her inner wants is what she wants, so she should just follow her. Inner is herself, _'Woah! Now that I think about it, it's just like Shugo Chara!"_

Meanwhile, while Sakura was debating with her inner, Sasori saw it as a sign of hesitation **(although she did hesitate, for a while).** "Blossom? Are you still with me?" he waved his hands in front of Sakura's face.

"Eh? Oh, yeah sure!" Sakura said stepping out of her trance. _'Ahh, Sasori must think I'm some kind of idiot!'_.

As the pair exchanged numbers, Tenten watched the couple in amusement. She knew that Sasori was an upperclassman, and from the Akatsuki at that. And Akatsuki just don't hug people by that waist, and ask for their phone number. Finally the exchange was done.

"Thanks, see ya around Blossom and her friend." Sasori ran to his class.

Did he just mention Tenten? Meh, maybe because Sakura was there. Yep, definitely, and she could understand why Sasori like Sakura. Heck, if she was a boy, she might've fallen in love with her.

* * *

"Sorry for leaving you out like that, Tenten!" Sakura apologized.

"Ah, no don't worry 'bout it! After all, I didn't want to interrupt ya two!" Tenten smirked.

"Eh?" Sakura was clueless.

* * *

'_Ah~ I can't believe that Tenten was my senpai!' _**'She sure didn't act like one.' **_'Yeah, she didn't even tell me! Hmm, maybe cuz she thought I was also the same age as her? Ahh, no way, I'm too short for a 17 year old girl.' _**'Really? You're pretty tall for me…' **_'Ah~ no. I'm short.'_

As Sakura spaced out, she didn't notice that she has passed her room already.

* * *

Sasuke, was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. Why the hell would he join Akatsuki? He absolutely did not want to be in the same dorm as his brother. No can do! Though, it was too late already, Itachi already agreed "on his behalf" with the leader, and now he was supposed to share rooms with Itachi and get a load of more fangirls. He shuddered of the idea of fangirls chasing him and the Akatsuki to the end of the world. Yep, a nightmare. As he was on his way to his class, he saw the same pink-haired, whom his brother had flirted with and was apparently fought over some members of the Akatsuki. '_Well, I also flirted with her a little bit…' _he wondered why the girl was not yet in class, _'Deidara said that she was in class 1,she already passed the room …could she be…' _Sasuke smirked, "Blossom, you lost?" he didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed her hand and headed towards Class 1, the same classroom he was in **("You lucky bastard!", Deidara had said.).**

* * *

Sakura was in the middle of getting lost in her thoughts and on her way when someone called out to her, "Blossom, you lost?", and grabbed her hand. She considered kicking his ass when she realized that she was taken to her class. _'He was helping me? Well, he helps in weird ways…'_

"Uhm, thank-" she started

"You can thank me by giving me your phone number, address and e-mail." He said, he was about to say something else when they had arrived at their class.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura in. The students became quiet and stared at the two. Some girls gave Sakura glares while the boys checked her out. Of course, being dense, she thought the guys' were staring at her because her face looked funny or something. She quickly hid her face with her hair. The boys took this as a sign of being innocently cute **(which is not very far from truth)**.

Sakura found a vacant seat at the back and sat there. She brought out the book that Sasori had given her and started reading it.

Sasuke sat rows across Sakura, but still kept on observing her, she had the book that Sasori had moments ago. He was pissed, ultimately pissed cause Sakura having that book means Sasori having her number.

'_The teacher is late isn't he?' _**'Yeah, for an elite school, we have spotted a few, er, dumb-looking ones' **_'Heheh, ye-yeah…'_ Sakura stared at the spiky haired blond who kept trying to balance a pencil between his nose and mouth. **'Dumb-looking, this school is a conspiracy!' **_'Inner! We won't know if he's really dumb just by looking at him!' _

"If you're wondering if that blond over there is dumb or not, he is." A sleepy voice interrupted her train of thought once again. Seriously, she should stop spacing out.

Sakura looked up to see a guy with pineapple hair, sitting in front of her. _'A living Kageyama from Fairy Tail!' _"Uh, how did you know, uh…"

"Shikamaru, my name is Nara Shikamaru." He told her.

"Uh, Shikamaru-san. How did you know that I was thinking about uh…" she didn't know what to say, the guy practically read her mind **'Sakura, I think watching too much anime is damaging your brain…'**

"You were staring at him with a puzzled expression." Shikamaru stated.

"Wa-was I?" Sakura panicked. What if his first impression of her was weird? Or stupid? Or snobby?

Shikamaru laughed, "Don't worry, it was kinda cute." When he realized what he said it was too late. Was she gonna think of him as a flirt?

It was Sakura's turn to laugh, it was the first time a guy said she was cute in an unflirty way. And he had that kind aura around him. "Ne, Shikamaru-san, why is the teacher late? We should've started classes thirty minutes ago…" she wondered.

"Oh, he's always like that. And please, just Shikamaru."

"Oh, okay Shika-"

The door opened to reveal a man with silver hair that defies gravity and was reading an orange book, "Good morning class! Sorry I'm late, a black cat-"

"That's a big fat lie, sensei!" the spiky haired blond shouted, interrupting him.

Elite Konoha Gakuen? More like Hell-like Konoha Gakuen.


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMENASAI! I updated for far tooooooo looooooooo~nggggggg!**

***bows and kneels* HONTONI GOMENASAI desu~~~~**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Ahem, that was very rude, Naruto. But, knowing you, it's kinda normal for me already." Kakashi said, apparently not surprised by the loud blonde's outburst. "Okay class, we have a new student. Ah," he checked his clipboard, _'__**Since when was he even holding one?!' **_Inner pointed out, "Haruno Sakura-san? Can you please come up front?"

Sakura got nervous, she isn't good with crowds or standing up front. When it came to confidence, she would totally get and "F", if it were a test.

She shakily got up from her seat and went to the front.

"Introduce yourself, Sakura." Kakashi said encouragingly, sensing Sakura's nervousness.

Sakura nodded, "I'm Sakura.", she shyly waved her hand.

"Why don't you tell us more about you, Sakura? Like, let's say, hobbies, likes, dislikes and dreams." Kakashi suggested.

"My hobbies are watching anime, reading, drawing, and playing musical instruments. I like strawberry cakes and ice cream and anything sweet. I hate...prideful and annoying people. My dream is to become a doctor."

"That's a pretty big dream Sakura. Okay, does anyone here like to ask questions?" Kakashi scanned the class and gave them a 'I'm-gonna-add-some-points-to-your-conduct-if-you-ask' look.

A girl with red and somewhat spiky-on-one-side-and-straight-on-the-other hair raised her hand.

"Yes Karin?" Kakashi called.

The said girl stood up and said, "Is your hair like, naturally pink or did you like, dye it just to get attention? And like, what's with those contacts?"

Sakura knew that, that question would come up eventually, but certainly not in ths way. She wanted to kick the bitch's ass but remembered that they were in front of a class, "My hair AND eyes are naturally pink. And Karin-san, why is your hair half-way combed?", Sakura smiled politely but was screaming for bloody murder inside.

Karin's jaw dropped. Nobody calls her unique, super cool and glamorous hair half-combed.

"I-you-" Karin was so mad she lost her sense of speech.

Sakura's smile was as polite as ever, but if you know her well enough, you will see that she has a slight smirk on the corner of her lips. "If that's all, sensei, I will be returning to my seat."

* * *

Break: some elementary students might call it recess where you get to eat your snacks and play with your friends. For Konoha Gakuen Class 1-1, it's a time for you to sleep for 20 minutes or make the homework that you didn't do for a certain subject. But wait, there's more! For the Akatsuki members Itachi, Deidara, and new member, Sasuke, it means a chance to get Sakura's number!

As soon as Sakura stood up to take her books to her locker, she bumped into someone, being in a bad mood form earlier, she didn't apologize but muttered, "I swear to Kami-sama that somebody's trying to break my figgin nose!"

"I'm sorry, did that hurt you, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke lifted her chin up. He closed the distance of their faces that they were nose to nose, "Hmm, I don't think a little bump like that would break such a beautiful face".

Sakura stepped back, surprised by how close he was. **'Wrong** **move** **girl!** **Just a little more forward and you would've tasted heaven!'** _'You're_ _serously a hentai, inner!'_. She went back to the outside world.

"Uhm, can I help you with something..." Oh yeah, she still didn't know this guy, but he was the one who grabbed her from his taller twin or something this morning, that she was certain of.

"Well first Blossom," he flipped his hair, **'He kinda reminds me of Suou Tamaki'**, "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. Second, your number please?" he quickly brought out his iPhone.

There's something seriously wrong with this school!, was all Sakura could think of. But since he was her classmate, she sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Deidara was determined not to be the bait. It was bad enough at summer when he can't even go to the mall without being chased, now he was stuck in a school for months, getting chased by rabid fangirls wanting to rip him to shreds and then place his body parts in some sort of shrine in their room. If he was going to be the bait...he didn't want to think about it.

He ran towars the 3rd floor where all the first-year classrooms are. He then, dodged fangirls who tried to corner him, jumped over a scared looking nerd and reached just intime to see Sakura leaving her classroom to the lockers. "Sakura! Waiiiiiiiiitttttttttt!" he yelled, diregarding the looks others gave him. Yep, he's pretty deperate.

* * *

"Sakura! Waiiiiiiiiitttttttttt!", Sakura heard a voice, which she was sure was Deidara. She looked behind and saw him a few feet away, running towards her like a madman, a cloud of dust trailing behind him. **'What in the name of Kami-sama is that?!'** Inner exclaimed. _'That's Deidara. Did you forget him?'_ **'No, I mean you don't see someone running like an anime, speeding towards you.'** _'Yeah-wait, speeding towards me?'_

"Sa-ku-raaaaaaaaa!" Deidara screamed once again.

"Wa-wait! Stop! De-deidara-senpai!" Sakura tried to dodge but it was too late, Deidara bumped into her and Sakura fell backwards. Deidara caught her just in time.

Time seemed to slow down as the two were caught in an awkward silence. Sakura was still held by Deidara, who was holding her by the waist, their faces close to each other. Their eyes staring at each other in surprise. The two blushed.

"Uhm, Sakura, can I-" how was Deidara supposed to say it in this position, not to mention, awkwardness.

That's when Tenten came at the worst possible time, "Sakii! Would you like to go to the lockers with me? The next class is in ten min-" Tenten let out a gasp of surprise, "Oh, so sorry to interrupt you two, but the next class is in 10 minutes..."

"Oh!" Sakura snapped out of it, "Uhm, Deidara-senpai, what did you want?" she asked politely but was afraid she knew the answer.

"Oh, uh..." Deidara let go of her, although quite reluctantly "I would like to ask for your phone number."

_'I knew it!'_ Sakura thought but since she trusted Deidara, she didn't hesitate to give him her number.

Tenten smiled, she knew that this would happen. After all, Deidara was in the soccer team, and he seemed distracted especially today at the morning practice. _'Go for it, Sakura!'_ .

"Thanks, Sakura! And sorry for earlier, I'll make it upto you somehow!" Deidara ran to the stairs, with the same speed earlier.

_'I do hope he doesn't bump into a teacher...'_ Sakura thought worriedly.

* * *

Deidara ran at full speed towards his class when he bumped into someone. "Watch it idiot!", he looked up to see Tsunade releasing a murderous aura, cracking her knuckles.

"Idiot, huh?" Tsunade wanted to go on full rampage.

"Tsunade-sama! Ah, s-sorry!" Deidara panicked.

* * *

_'I'llstill make it if I hurry!'_ Itachi thought. 3 more minutes until classes. _**Riiiiinnnngggggggggg**_

_'Well, fuck.'_

* * *

**Dun-du-du-DUNNNNNNNNN!**

**Well, you already know who the bait is...was it who you expected?**

**And I'm making a 'guest' appearance for the next few chaps...a guy from another anime. You can tell me who is it you want, and the 'guest' will be appearing for the later chapters. So while it's still early, I'm giving you the chance before I have to decide for myself. Personally I would like Kanda Yuu or Kuroko Tetsuya or Hibari Kyoya...;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for posting this chap late! I was busy in school and it's almost graduation. So I hope you guys forgive me!**

* * *

_'Okay,_ _my class schedule says that I have 30 minutes until lunch.'_ Sakura thought as she glanced at her class schedule and then at the clock. Her subject teacher, Asuma, was talking about how smoking kills. **'He says that while smoking too.'** Inner grumbled. _'Well, we can't just raise our hand and say, __'Sensei, you're smoking!'__, only an idiot would do that.'_ **'Hmph, I hate it when you're right! I'm gonna sulk at a corner bye.'**

As their classes droned by, Sakura was drawing a doodle of Mt. Rushmore; only with the previous headmaster's to the present headmaster's head, instead of the presidents'.

As Sakura was drawing, a guy watched her with mild interest. She was drawing the previous headmasters' faces from memory. _'Hmmm, she could be an interesting addition to the Visual Arts Club.'_

"Okay, so study pages 137-150 for a test next meeting." Asuma-sensei told the class.

The students groaned, thinking of how much will be needed to be memorized.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg gggggggggggg!**_

"Okay, that would be all for today."

Sakura stood up and gathered her belongings.

"Excuse me." she heard a voice say.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Hi, my name's Sai. And I'm the president of the Visual Arts Club. I was wondering if you would like to join."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. And, I'm sorry but I already signed up for the Tennis Club."

"Is that so? That's too bad then. Anyways, thank you." and he went off to mind his own business.

"You're welcome, I guess." she mumbled.

* * *

Sakura was lost, again. Where was the freakin cafeteria in this place anyway? But never mind that, where can she find the exit of the high school building?

She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Itachi grab her hand. "What in the name of-!" she glanced to see the guy who saved her from the perverted molester form before, she was certain he was called Itachi. **'And boy is he HOT! SMOKIN HOT!'**

"We meet again, little blossom." He said in a smooth, velvety voice.

"Uh-" curse her inability to speak to godly hot people!

"I'm Itachi, I presume you're Sakura right? I heard from Sasori." he said as his hand slowly crept to her pocket, trying to find her phone.

Sakura who was too nervous to notice, struggled to gather her bearings. Suddenly she felt his hands inside her skirt's pocket, exactly where her phone is. "Hey, what-"

Itachi took held her phone, typed his number on her's and copied her number to his phone. "Thank you Sakura, we'll meet at the Tennis club."

* * *

"I finally made it!" Sakura muttered. _'But,'_ she scanned the cafeteria _'what's with all these people?'_. Sakura once more scanned the cafeteria and saw Tenten waving at her, she released a sigh of relief.

Sakura made her way towards Tenten.

"Hey Saki!" Tenten greeted Sakura as she sat down beside her.

"Hi, Tenten...-senpai."

" 'senpai'?" Tenten blinked, "Ahahah, there you go again with your formalities. Well, just call me whatever you want."

"Err, okay." Tenten sure is strange.

"Anyway, I would like you to meet my classmates, this guy here is Hyuga Neji-" a guy with long hair and pearly white eyes nodded "-and Rock Lee." a guy, who in Sakura's point of view, had melon-shaped head, very bushy eyebrows and abnormally sparkling white teeth.

"Sakura-san!" Lee, who was suddenly kneeling beside Sakura, said startling her.

'Wasn't this guy across the table?!'

"Will you go out with me?"

'Say no!'

"I'm sorry Lee-san, but I can't." Sakura said flatly.

Lee's jaw dropped, Neji smirked and Tenten facepalmed. 'Why does he have to me such an idiot?' Tenten thought.

Two tables across Tenten's group, was the Akatsuki's claimed table.

"Heh, it's only right for my Sakura to refuse that idiot, un!" Deidara said.

"Since when was my blossom yours, Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi, you seem to have forgotten that you will be the bait for this month." Sasuke inserted.

"Aa, and Sakura is my blossom." Sasori said irritated that Deidara and Itachi claimed his blossom.

For a moment when Itachi remembered about being the bait, he paled, then he quickly recovered saying, "I may be the bait, but that doesn't change that Sakura is mine."

Sasori, Sasuke and Deidara got pissed by this.

"Oi, omai tachi."**(1)** Kisame interrupted, "Look around the table."

The guys did and ultimately got pissed. Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu even Pein their leader, was stealing glances at Sakura(Kisame too ;) ).

"She is cute." Pein muttered.

"EEEHHHHHH?!" Deidara, Kisame and Hidan, unable to hide their surprise shouted.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for posting this chap late, and making it short**

**1: 'omai tachi' is an impolite way of saying 'you guys'  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! It's me again! Yeah, another LATE update, sowy bout that.**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?"

"You heard me," Pein said, "she's cute. If not, she's perfect. What do you say, Konan?" Pein asked his childhood friend.

"Hmmm, not bad. She's got unique hair color like mine, and she's beautiful." Konan paused, the Akatsuki tensed. Konan doesn't hold back when she judges. Unexpectedly, her eyes sparkled with diamonds **(cliche anime eyes), **"I want to be her onee-chan!Pein!" Konan pointed at the said man, "Marry her! NOW!"

Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki sweatdropped, _'Here comes her girly side.' _each of them thought.

Pein recovered his composture right away, "Ofcourse, I will. As I, Pein, deserve the best woman on earth." He flipped his hair.

"Hold it, Pein-senpai!" Deidara called, "I met her fist, so I get the best chance of marrying her, ne, Sasori-danna, un?"

"Saa...?" Sasori said absent mindedly typing on his iPhone.

"Ehh? Isn't this new? Sasori is actually using his phone." Hidan commented, "Ah, could it be, a girl?"

"Haha, no way, un." Deidara commented dryly, "Sasori doesn't have any girl's number exept..."

The Akatsuki's eyes widened in realization.

"Sasori you bastard!" Itach said loosing his cool, "You dare text my blossom?!"

"Hn." Sasori said with a glint in his eyes.

Itachi gasped dramatically **(complete with the lightning backround) **"You dare mock me?"

_'Here it is! Itachi's dramatic side!'_ Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu and Pein thought.

"Now, that I noticed, where is Sasuke?" Itachi said.

_'Oi, oi. That's not the problem here!'_ Hidan and Deidara thought.

* * *

**While the Akatsuki were having an argument, let's look into Sakura:**

Sakura laughed, looking at Neji and Lee who were continuously bantering back and forth. Suddenly her phone vibrated.

_'Who could this be...?'_ Sakura wondered. She checked her phone.

One new message:

Sasori:

Hi, blossom.

**'Wow, that's it?'** Inner sounded disappointed, **'I hoped for an ****'I 3 U'**** or something.'**

_'Inner, isn't that a little...well...stupidly idiotic?'_

**'Wha-!** **Tsk, you're on your own.'**

Sakura:

Uh, hello Sasori-senpai. What is it?

Sasori's phone vibrated.

One new message:

Sakura:

Uh, hello Sasori-senpai. What is it?

He smirked.

Sasori:

Polite as ever aren't you? Look 2 tables across you.

Sakura glanced across her table, she saw guys and a girl. They seemed to be arguing. She spotted Sasori amidst them, looking bored. Suddenly their eyes met, Sasori winked at her, Sakura blushed.

Sasori:

Blossom, you are so cute.

Sasori texted as he saw Sakura blushing a shade darker than her pink hair.

Sakura:

Sasori-senpai, why are you telling me this?

Sasori:

Is there something wrong with me telling the truth, Blossom?

Sakura:

Ehm, no. I guess I should say thank you?

Sasori:

Hm, see you at the Tennis club. My blossom.

* * *

**A few minutes after Sasori got caught in texting Sakura:**

"Sakura." Tenten said as she stood up, "We better get going. What's your next subject?"

"Let's see," Sakura glanced at her schedule, "Human Sciences with Jiraya-sensei."

At this, Neji, Tenten and even Lee paled.

"HIM right off the bat?" Tenten said, with a hint of fear and disgust.

"Sakura, quick, what lesson are you taking?" Neji inquired.

"I don't know where you guys are getting at but I was sure it was human reproductive system."

"Sakura-chan!' Lee handed her some mint and pills for headache, "Be careful!"

"Eh, aah..." Sakura didn't know what the pity and panic was for.

* * *

**At Jiraya's class:**

Jiraya entered the classroom.

"Ohayou!" he greeted the students. It was returned by a deathly silence.

Sakura again wondered the reason behind this. A folded letter suddenly landed on Sakura's desk.

Sakura,

It's best if you don't watch this slideshow.

-Uzumaki Naruto

P.S. It's a little late but nice to meet ya!

If Sakura was right, Uzumaki Naruto is a row next to her's. She glanced and saw the blonde pulling some cloth and covered his eyes with it.

A few more letters came flying to Sakura's desk, each of them held the same message: Don't watch the slideshow.

Sakura was puzzled. The ones that sent her the letters were male, namely, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and some unsigned ones.

_'Huh, guess, I'll find out why later.'_

* * *

**After Jiraya's class:**

Sakura took in as many mint candies Lee gave her. She tried hard not to throw up.

**'Horrible!'** Inner wailed, which was not helping Sakura's headache, **'Those images should be banned by the government!'**

_'Yeah, they should.'_

* * *

**After classes. Club time:**

"Alright! Seems like we got ourselves a new member!" Momochi Zabuza, the club moderator announced, "This is Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura desu!" Sakura said.

The Akatsuki, eyed her, she was wearing a tennis skirt, turtle-neck sleeveless, and wrist bands. _'She's better that I thought!'_ the Akatsuki thought.

When the Akatsuki noticed that they weren't the only ones staring at Sakura, they immediately sent every guy on sight a death glare.

"Okay, the regulars will use the court, the others, practice a hundred forehand and backhand swings!" Zabuza announced, then he approached Sakura, "Chibi, you can keep up with us can you?"

Sakura hated it when she's treated like this, but in spite of that she just smiled, "Hai, I won some tournaments back in America."

Zabuza was not the one to believe easily, but he knows when one is lying. And he does not sense any lies from this girl. "Kid, see that red headed bi- er, girl over there?" He pointed at Karin who was failing to even properly hold a racket.

"Uh, Karin?" Sakura said resisting the urge to tell her she was doing everything wrong and wearing high-heels is not good for running.

"Yeah, whoever she is. Have a match with her."

"Err, you want _me_ to have a match with _her_?"

"Yeah, beat her and I'll have a reason to kick her outta this club of mine. All she does is prostitute herself with the regulars. And the regulars had to drive her away, _every single day_!" Sakura could tell Zabuza was itching to kill Karin.

"Okay..."

* * *

"You red head!" Zabuza called.

"Me?" Karin fluttered her eyelashes.

**'Fake.' **Inner mumbled.

"Yeah have a match with this newbie!" He nodded his head towards Sakura, who was practicing her swings.

"Why?" Karin whined, "You know I hate to sweat."

"Either you play or I make you run laps." He's clearly loosing his patience.

"Hn. I'll make the bitch cry."

* * *

**8 minutes later:**

"Game set, zero games to six. Haruno wins!"

* * *

**Wow, it** **came out worse than I thought... this might be my worst chapter yet!**

**Anyways, I was too lazy about writing the whole class events and such, but don't worry, you'll met them soon enough.**

**Btw, I'm adding someone to** **the list of guests: Narukami Yu, from Persona Four Animation.  
**

**So all in all, there's Kanda, Kuroko, Hibari and Yu...;)**

**Hint on the guest's relationship with Sakura: Beloved friend...and I mean REALLY beloved...;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya! Another late update... I'm just simply a naturally tardy person, even in school projects, assignments and occations! But I still made it to the top 2, phew!**

**Anyways, I'm making a poll right now on who gets to be the guest character. It's in my profile.**

**Note: Since this is a fanfic, you my readers already know that I don't own Naruto whatsoever, so no more disclaimers for me!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Sakura rushed to her dorm. She didn't know it was this late, well, not really late for normal day teenagers, but her mum made her a deal that if she was gonna live in some dorms, she was at least going to have a small chat with her at least every Monday.

Her mum sent her a message that she would expect her by 5:00, and what time was it? 6:00.

Sakura may have enjoyed bullying Karin too much. Well, she was also stopped by the Akatsuki many times…

**Flashback:**

Sakura's phone vibrated._ 'Great, if it's Sasori-senpai again, maybe I'll change my phone number.'_

She was surprised to see her mum's instead. _'Wow, usually my mum video calls, the world is ending.'_

Mebuki-kaa-sama:

Sakura, I'll be expecting you by 5:00. No later than 5:10.

Sakura glanced at the time, 4:30. Still time to play.

* * *

**4:50**

Sakura made her way towards Zabuza.

"What's it ochibi-chan?" Zabuza asked.

"Ano, Zabuza-sensei, can I leave early every Monday?" Sakura inquired.

"Why"

"I have an appointment with my mum."

"Appointment?"

"Err, what I mean is a video call."

"…"

"Sensei…"

Sakura looked up, and stared at him with expectant eyes.

Zabuza saw this as pleading-puppy-eyes. Most girls did the same trick to him if they wanted to skip club activities, but it has never _ever _worked. Well, that is until Sakura came. _'Shit, why is she so cute?'_

"Can't you just call her after?" He tried to look away, but she sent off this kind of aura that draw him to her.

"It will probably take time, considering I'm talking to my mother." Sakura said stubbornly.

Zabuza sighed in defeat, "Fine. But just Monday."

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou sensei!"

Zabuza blushed. He mentally smacked himself. She as his student for Kami-sama's sake!

"Just go." He muttered.

Sakura sent him another smile, he blushed again. Curse her innocent cuteness!

* * *

**4:55! Hurry Sakura!**

"Oh, and where is my blossom going?" Itachi blocked the gate. **(The setup of their tennis courts is very similar to Prince of Tennis) **

"Ah, Itachi-senpai, can you please step aside?" Sakura was not in the mood to entertain anybody.

"My blossom seems to be in a hurry." Itachi muttered.

'_My?' _Sakura mentally asked.

"Well, I don't want to bother you. So, later." He winked at her and started to mind his own business.

* * *

**5:00 Too late!**

Sakura was on her way again when Hidan, this time, blocked her way.

"Hidan-senpai… uhm…" Sakura can't find her words, after all, this man practically sexually harassed her.

"What's this? This isn't the fucking greeting I expected from a hot bitch!" Sakura winced inwardly at his cussing.

"I'm kinda in a hurry, Senpai." Sakura tried to be polite. **'Despite his hotness, he has the bad-boy attitude! I'm including him on my list!' **Inner wrote down Hidan's name in a mental notebook. _'Inner, since when did you start listing?' _

"Well if my hime-chan says it, fine. But-" He grabbed Sakura, "Nee, hime-chan." He whispered hotly in her ear. Sakura tried to hide down her blush, "Where's your pocket located?"

"Uhhmm, it's actuall -ah!" Sakura blushed as she felt Hidan's hand on her thighs. He was reaching to her skirt pocket.

"So it's here huh? By the way, smooth skin." He chuckled and finally grabbed her phone.

He took a picture of himself and typed down his number. Then he brought out his phone and took a picture of her red face. He copied her number. "Thanks."

'**He didn't cuss!' Inner realized.**

* * *

**5:20**

Sakura can't afford any more disruptions. It was already too late for her appointment with her mum, but maybe her mum would be nice enough to wait for her for 30 more minutes? No, not in a hundred years.

Sakura suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders. "Yo! Sakura-chan!" Deidara grinned.

"Ah, Deidara-senpai!" Sakura smiled back. She just couldn't help but feel happy seeing his mischievous grins.

"Hi Cherry." A deep voice interrupted, "Miss me?" Sasori winked at her.

"Ah, Sasori-senpai." Sakura smiled at him too.

"Join us for tea?" Sasori asked in a professional manner.

"Hai!" Sakura said, forgetting her earlier need to rush. After all, she loves green tea.

* * *

**5:30**

"What would you like to have, Cherry?" Sasori asked her.

"Uhm, green tea, chocolate cake and strawberry cake." Sakura said looking through the menu.

Deidara chuckled, "Do you by chance have a sweet tooth, un?"

Sakura's face flushed, "Yes, but I never tell it to others, especially girls, cuz they think sweets make you fat."

Deidara grinned, "Looks like you aren't affected, un."

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Deidara-senpai?"

"Deidara means that you didn't get fat at all." Sasori said sipping his tea.

"Yeah, un! You even look ho –ow!" Deidara felt Sasori step on his foot, from under the table.

'Listen Diedara," Sasori hissed at him, quietly so Sakura couldn't hear, "Calling girls 'hot' is especially impolite.".  
Sasori turned to Sakura, "Ah, sorry 'bout that Cherry, I just told Deidara something. Ne, DEidara?" Sasori sent him a warning look.

"Y-yeah, un!" Deidara could tell Sasori was getting pissed, and he did not want that to happen.

"Is that so?" Sakura looked at them, when she suddenly panicked, "Oh no! It's already this late?!".  
Sakura stood up and gathered her belongings, "Excuse me, Deidara-senpai, Sasori-senpai, but I have to go. I had a great time."

* * *

**5:45**

'_No more distractions. I guess I'll just have to recall okaa-sama.'_ Sakura ran with all the strength that she could muster.

"Oh, Sakura." A voice called out.

'_Not again!'_

She turned around to see Sasuke wearing a basketball jersey. She chose to ignore the fact that Sasuke looked hot when he's worked out.

'**I would do **_**anything **_**to make him mine!'**

'_Inner that's creepy.'_

"What is it, Sasuke-san?" she asked distractedly.

"Ara, you know you can always call me Sasuke." He flipped his hair.

"Ohhkay… uhm, I'm kinda in a hurry, so I guess I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye!" Sakura ran as fast as she can to avoid further conversation.

**5:55**

So here Sakura was, running like a madwoman towards her dorm.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

**6:15**

"Oh, Sakura, you're quite early for someone in the Tennis Club." Tenten commented.

"Aa, I have something to do."

* * *

"Hahahah! That was amusing!" Tenten said laughing.

"Tenten! You were actually listening?" Sakura asked flustered.

"Can't help it." She burst into laughing again. Really, it was funny to listen to Sakura getting scoled by her mom. Tenten actually thought she was the perfect daughter, _'She may have flaws, but it seems more like moe!'_

* * *

**Again, my apologies for the late chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! Late again, I know! Oh, and reminder, I'm having a poll of who's gonna be the guest character in my story!**

* * *

'**Day 2 and not much friends here…' **inner muttered.

'_It's just day 2 right? Not Semester 2.' _Sakura replied.

'**Un-uh, darling. Look around you.' **

Sakura looked around and noticed that people were giving her dirty looks, mostly the girls…

"Uhm, Tenten-senpai, why are the girls looking at me like that?" Sakura asked Tenten who was beside her.

"Because, you talked with the Akatsuki." Tenten stated like it was obvious.

An anime question mark appeared on her head, "A-ka-tsu-ki?"

"I thought you already know. But Akatsuki is the group Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and Sasuke as a new member, are in." Tenten explained to her clueless friend.

"So they're kinda like school heart-throbs who are rich, has fanclubs, top in class, sports and other stuff?"

"Aa. And –wait, I thought that you weren't familiar with Akatsuki?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "L-lucky guess?" _'Just can't tell her that's cliché in shoujo anime/manga…'_

"Oi, transfer student!" Karin called out.

Sakura and Tenten looked up.

"How dare you talk to the Akatsuki! They're mine, especially Sasuke-kun!" Karin put her hands on her hips and tried to look superior than Sakura. The other girls started to complain about how Akatsuki were theirs and stuff.

"Stop right there!" a voice called out. The girls turned to the voice's direction and were surprised to see _all _of the Akatsuki, but were more surprised to see a worn out Itachi.

* * *

**A while ago with the Akatsuki:**

"Itachi, go out there and do your job!" Deidara hissed.

"I know but…" Itachi looked outside the Akatsuki's special dorms (especially made for Akatsuki, and made possible by Yahiko Productios, Pein's company). The girls were 'stationed' outside as usual, waiting for their dear ones to come out.

"Just fucking GO!" Hidan kicked Itachi outside.

"Oi, what the-!" he regained his balance only to see a swarm of girls infront of him. He gulped. _'Might as well go along with this…'._

Itachi cleared his throat, "Hn."

"KYAAA~!"

And thus, the ultimate chase for Itachi began.

**Back to the present time…**

* * *

"Why are you, a little bitch, bullying _my _precious sister-in-law, ahn!?" Konan suddenly burst out.

Everyone in hearing range was puzzled, _'Sister-in-law?_ While Pein was smirking. The other Akatsuki were getting pissed, _'No way in hell…'_

"Excuse me but, do I know you?" Sakura asked Konan breaking the previous atmosphere. Tenten facepalmed at Sakura's bluntness.

"Ah! Saku-chii~, I've been hearing so much about you." Konan grabbed Sakura by her side, then putting on a serious façade she announced, with a megaphone suddenly popping on her hand, "From now on, Haruno Sakura will be in the Akatsuki!"

'**Since when did she have that thing?' **Inner wondered.

'_That's what you're focusing on?!' _Sakura wondered why Inner likes to focus on the weirdest things.

"Then, Saku-chii, meet us at the Akatsuki dorms. Oh, and make sure to bring Sasuke with you. Bye~!" Konan went her way with the other Akatsuki.

'_Kami-sama, why me?' _Sakura was having a mental breakdown.

"Are you okay, Saki?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, I don't know what just happened but can you atleast accompany me to my class? I can sense a murderous aura around me…" Sakura said trying to recover from shock.

"I can't blame you for being that way…" Tenten muttered softly. Sakura was a really nice person, and she has an easily-shaken personality, so being suddenly invited to a group can be shocking.

* * *

"What do we do, Karin-san? If that girl's in Akatsuki, we definitely can't do anything to her!" Ami, a member of the Akatsuki fanclub said.

"This is a problem, for now, we should just probably lay low and think about it."

"Hai." A chourus of girls said.

* * *

"Well, this is your stop, I'll be heading now!" Tenten waved to her friend.

"Aa. Thanks Tenten-senpai!" Sakura waved back. She sighed and went in her class.

All eyes were an Sakura as she went to her seat, making Sakura nervous.

"Having a troublesome time?" a familiar voice asked asked.

"Ah, ohayou Shikamaru." Sakura greeted as she took her seat.

"You're looking as cheerful as ever… despite the previous announcement."

"You heard about it?"

"Aa, everyone's talking 'bout it you know."

"I see…" Sakura looked down, and for some reason, it made Shikamaru want to cheer her up, but how…

"Sakura," Shikamaru thought of a way, "since you're new here, want to meet some of my friends?"

"A-are you sure?" Sakura suddenly brightened up, she wanted the chance to get along with her classmates.

"Yep, just come with me this recess, cuz I know you're having lunch with other people."

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

Shit, he shouldn't have said that, "We-well, it's only normal for others to eat with their roommates…" he laughed nervously.

"I see…"

* * *

**Recess:**

"Ehhh, so you're Sakura, huh? You're quite cute! Name's Kiba." A boy with red marks on his cheeks introduced himself.

"Sa-sakura desu." She didn't know how to respond to that.

Kiba laughed, "You don't remember do you?"

"Re-remember what?" **'What the ef it this guy talking about?'**

"I sent you the warning letter."

"Ah! I remember now." **'Jiraya's class huh? Harsh.'**

"This guy also sent you one," he pointed a thumb on a guy with a hoddie, "He's Shino. He-"

"Kiba, let me talk to the girl!" a blond shoved Kiba, "Ne, is it true that you were invited in the Akatsuki?"

"Eh, well… kinda." She still wasn't ready for that kind of question.

"Ahhh, it must be nice! Oh, by the way, I'm Ino! Hey, Hinata, introduce yourself too!" Ino nudged at an indigo-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Hinata." She said shyly.

"Hello." Sakura at least smiled at her. **'Wow! I never knew that someone was shyer that you!' **_'Shut it!'_

"Yo! Sakura-chan, I'm Naruto. I sent you one of those warning letters too!" the he grinned impossibly wide.

"Hi…" Sakura didn't know how to interact with these kind of people. They were lively and fun whereas, Sakura was just plain and quiet.

"This is Chouji, Sakura. My best friend." Shikamaru pointed at a boy eating chips, "You already know Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

Sakura tried to remember, "Ah, that guy… yeah, kinda."

"So, what do you think of the Akatsuki?" Ino suddenly asked.

"Well, I don't really know…" Sakura had the impression that Ino was a fan of them, so saying that they were kinda talkative towards her did not count as friendly.

**Riiinnnnggggg**

"Break's over already?" Naruto complained aloud " I wish they gave us 30 minutes or something!"

"They only do that to the elementary brats, Naruto." Sasuke told him, suddenly popping out of nowhere.

'**Does Sasuke like to do that?'**

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Ino gushed, "Want to go to the next class with me?"

" ." he relpied, uninterested.

'_Harsh guy…'_

* * *

**Lunch:**

"I heard you were in the Akatsuki, Sakura-san, is it true?" Lee burst out in tears.

"Is it really that bad?" Sakura asked.

"Don't mind Lee, Sakura." Neji said speaking to her for the first time **'Or you're just absent minded.'**

"Where is Tenten-senpai?" Sakura looked around.

"Oh, Tenten is in detention." Neji stated as if it were a normal occurrence.

"Eh? Why?" Tenten didn't seem like the type to go in detention.

"Tenten seemed to have picked a fight again." Lee said.

"A-again…?" _'Tenten, I hope you're okay…'_

* * *

**Club practice:**

'_I don't know if I can still show my face in front of the Akatsuki without being embarrassed!' _Sakura told her inner.

'**Well, you can stop the shy-new-girl façade and start being the rebellious student you are!' **Inner suggested. Really she was better that this!

'_I-I promised mum that I will stop that!' _Sakura remembered that horrible day when she went too far that she got suspended for a whole week, thus resulting her mum to transfer her to Konoha High, but she still focuses on her studies though; actually she is quite a nerd…

'**Then you will be helpless for the rest of your life.'**

'_Bu-but!' _Sakura tried to argue

'**Honey, I won't be hearing that word from now on. I will rule your mind with an iron fist, unless you start acting like yourself.' **Inner said, suddenly sitting on a mental throne that just popped out, **('Seriously Author! You really love to do this!')**

'_ I'm not getting into fights. Deal?'_

'**Deal!'**

Sakura inwardly sighed, she thought this school would be a good start, but Inner has a point, if she wants to be accepted, she has to be herself… maybe…

"Oi, Chibi-chan!" Zabuza's voice called out.

"Hai?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"You will be transferred to court A from now on." He checked his iPad.

"Uhm, Zabu-sensei, where did your clipboard go?" Sakura pointed at the iPad he is now holding.

"Ah, I put that away beca –wait! 'Zabu-sensei'?" he never thought that Sakura was the type to give nicknames.

"Oh, that? Well, I found it shorter and cuter." **'Yes! This is the Sakura I know! The type who loves sweets, cute puppies, kittens and nicknames, but tomboyish at the same time! GO! Cha!'**

"That's unexpected…" _'…and cute…'_

Sakura just smiled at him in return. She never thought that changing to her real self would be this easy, but kind of hard at the same time.

….

'_Inner! I think I can't put up this act in front of the Akatsuki!' _Sakura whined to Inner.

'**SHADDAPU! You don't whine!'**

'_Hai! I'll try my best!' _Sakura seriously needed advice from Tenten.

"Hello, anybody-" a speeding tennis ball whizzed past her, cutting a strand of her hair. That snapped her, nobody messes with her hair, "Bitch, who did that!?"

The Akatsuki stopped from their training to see their beloved but enraged pinkette.

"I did." Hidan raising his hand, smirking. He wanted to see more of the angry side of _his _beloved Cherry.

"I did not expect this." Pein muttered, slightly amused. Then again, everyone was.

"Kyahh~! Saku-chii looks so kawaii when she's herself." Konan squealed.

"Aa, I –wait, did you just say 'when I'm myself'?" Sakura said forgetting her past anger.

"Yep! Doesn't it feel great to act like yourself and not some shy girl?" Konan commented.

"How did…" she was speechless.

"I researched you of course." She brought out some papers, "Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Productions; the next in line. You attended Shinobi High, got suspended for getting into a fight. Pretty unusual for a straight A student. Apparently, your mom might've disapproved your tomboyish behavior and gave you 'special disciplinary training'" –she made air quotes– "and here you are. Because your mom disapproved your personality, you lost confidence in yourself and then voila! Shy and timid girl!"

Every Akatsuki looked at Sakura.

Sakura sighed, "Fine, Konan was it? Yeah, everything was right… so want to abandon on taking me to Akatsuki?"

"No fucking way!" Hidan grabbed Sakura by the waist, "I want to keep you, for myself, even _more_…"

Sakura backed away, "Whoa, dude I-" she bumped into Tobi.

He carried her bridal style, "Tobi wants pretty blossom!"

"Uh, ookkkaayyy… can you please let me down… uh…" is the Akatsuki really filled with weird guys?

"Tobi!"

"Tobi, please put me down." Sakura guessed Tobi was the name of this black haired **'HOT!' **_'Shut it Inner!' _guy.

Tobi just smiled/grinned devilishly and carried Sakura to the dorms, with the other Akatsuki.

"Wa-wait!" she said hoping to stall them, "What about Sasuke, you guys told me to bring Sasuke with you, right?"

"Well, we told him to go there in advance…" Pein said plainly…

'_Great, look what you have done Inner!'_

'**I didn't do anything, you've done these things all by yourself…'**

'_Kami-sama, why!?'_

* * *

**Okay, I know, Sakura's character changed too suddenly. Maybe another fail? If it is, sorry... **

**Any suggestions to make my story a little better?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya everyone! I tried updating a little faster this time. So here with my next chapter, sorry if it's short.**

* * *

'_I'm in deep shit…' _Sakura thought as Tobi carried her to the Akatsuki dorms, which Tobi and Deidara decided to call 'Akatsuki Hideout'. _'I blame you for this Inner!'_

'**Me? You're the one who called Hidan a bitch.' **Inner said in mock surprise.

'_Whatever… now my chances for making the Akatsuki abandon me are slim!'_

"Here we are." Pein muttered opening the gates, like they have golden colored gates in _dorms. _

'_Yep, hideout alright!'_

Tobi let go of Sakura, but not before winking at her. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes while her Inner had different things in mind, she wrote Tobi's name in her "possible-boyfriend-list".

"Then," Konan said, still in her girly mode(because of her "sister-in-law's" presence), "I, Konan, officially welcome Saku-chii to Akatsuki!"

Just then, the gates opened dramatically, rose petals suddenly decided to float everywhere, making Sakura and everyone besides Konan in the Akatsuki get weirded out.

"Konan, what kind of weird set-up did you plan this time?" Pein asked in annoyance. The petals are going to be hard to clean up later…

"Well," Konan grabbed Sakura by her side, "since Saku-chii like to watch anime, I made this anime like set-up. How is it, Saku-chii?"

"Kawaii. Just like the entrance of –wait, how did you even know that?" Konan was like some data-collector in some ways.

"Ahaha, I told you right? I researched you, _throughoutly._" Konan smiled.

"Konan's family has around thousands of private police." Sasori told Sakura, "Maybe that's the reason she knows so much." He smiled at Sakura. She blushed, of all the Akatsuki she met; she was most comfortable around Deidara and Sasori.

Itachi noticed the way Sakura blushed when Sasori smiled at her, she blushed like… he shook his head at that thought, no matter what, Sakura was going to be his.

* * *

The Akatsuki invited Sakura to their tea room, yes a tea room in a _dorm._ They started with the introductions.

"But before that," Pein said, "let us first introduce ourselves to our lady, here. I'm Pein, the Akatsuki's leader."

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi looked at Sakura and winked, the Akatsuki glared, Sakura was clueless.

"Akasuna no Sasori." He smiled at Sakura, she smiled back, the Akatsuki glared… again.

"Deidara!" he grinned at Sakura.

"Hidan, babe." The Akatsuki's glare intensified.

"Kakuzu." A face Sakura did not recognize. He joined them for tea minutes before because, he was, for some reason, counting money in the common room. **'Seemed like a lounge to me.' **Inner remarked.

"Zetsu.**Yo!**" Like Kakuzu, he only joined shortly before. He gave Sakura the creeps for some reason.

"Name's Kisame cutie!" he smiled at her. Sakura figured out that he and Itachi were sort of best-friends.

"Uchiha Obito! Please call me Tobi pretty girl!" he grinned at her. Sakura can only nod.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He smirked. She heard from Tenten that he was a new member.

"And last but the best, I'm Konan!" she proclaimed which made the Akatsuki want the scary/bossy Konan back.

"That's about all of us I guess, and I'm sure you're familiar with the others. Any questions?" Pein looked at her. She fidgeted with her fingers, a habit she got overtime, according to Konan's data. Looks like _his _pinkette still has the shy side on her.

"Yes." Sakura said in a small voice, "why was I invited here?"

The Akatsuki went quiet, they can't just tell her she was invited because they liked her can they?

"That's because I wanted another girl in this dorm." Konan smiled. The Akatsuki sighed in relief,_'Nice save.' _Each of them thought.

"Why can't you just pick any other girl?" Sakura found the reason well, what's the word… **'Legit, the reason sounded legit.' **_'You had to say that Inner…' _

"Because I like you darling." Konan said/lied, "we decided to vote on who would enter, and you got _all _of our votes!"

"Meaning?" Sakura was not sure she got that.

"Meaning, we all love you darling, but the boys love you more~!" Konan squealed.

'_KONAN!' _the Akatsuki did not want her blurting anything else out… but they can't say anything against her, she's scary when she's mad.

"Rigghht… so… is that all the reason?" the Akatsuki thanked the god of love for Sakura being dense on these kind of things.

Pein cleared his throat, "Konan, may I speak to the lady?"

Konan just gave him a smile, but the Akatsuki knows the meaning behind it. They silently prayed for Pein's soul. Sakura just sat there looking at the exchange.

Pein gulped but quickly gained his composture back, the last thing he needs now is to make Sakura think that he's a wimp, "Sakura, we want-"

"We want you to transfer dorms here, Sakura-chan!" Tobi interrupted Pein. He wanted to ralk to the pretty girl too.

"Why?" Sakura was not sure that was allowed.

"Bec-"

"Because, _my _blossom." Sasori was not going to lose to Tobi or Pein, "We the Akatsuki are exceptionally special and as you can see we have our own dorms and-"

"Since you're part of the Akatsuki, we want you to transfer here, a dorm made for and only the Akatsuki." Itachi saw where the two were getting at.

Sakura was amused on how the three were over taking each other. She laughed.

The Akatsuki were confused on why their blossom was laughing, but they were glad to hear her laugh, it sounded so angelic.

"What if I say no?" she challenged.

"We'll just have to fucking kidnap you then." Hidan countered.

"Eh?" she was taken aback by that answer.

"What he means, Sakura, is that you can't say no, un." Deidara grinned at her.

"But, if I were to transfer dorms, what about my roommate?" Sakura did not want to leave Tenten.

"Oh, that? We arranged her to a new roommate already, and your luggage is already in your new room, so you can't say no." Kakuzu said, as if he calculated the whole thing.

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"This is my room?" Sakura looked around. The room was huge, it can't even be called a dorm room. There was a pink couch with cherry blossom patterns, a 40 inch flat screen TV, a king sized bed there was even a kitchen counter. It seemed like her room at home.

Sasuke smirked, Konan certainly did her research well, "Sorry about the TV. The head mistress didn't allow more than 40 inches."

"Eh? Oh, that's fine." Sakura smiled at him, "Thank you for taking me to my room."

"Hn. Was nothing."

"Did Konan-san research my room too?" Sakura looked around once more.

"Aa." He looked at Sakura, she seemed so innocent, to think that she had a rebellious side on her. It was just too amusing. "Come down for dinner, kay?"

"We have our own kitchen don't we?" she smiled.

"You seem to be smiling a lot lately. Why?" he observed.

"Oh, because I'm kinda relieved." She looked at him right in the eyes with a soft expression, he blushed, "I thought that if I show this side of me, you guys would hate me, but you didn't. It somehow relieved me." She smiled once again and from that, Sasuke knew that he would do anything for her to keep smiling like that.

He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. The action made Sakura blush deeply. She froze for a couple of seconds and blinked.

* * *

"So, Sakura, how was your room?" Deidara asked as he sat beside her at the table.

"It was beautiful!" she smiled.

Hearts appeared in the eyes of the Akatsuki as they saw their beloved blossom smile.

Konan squealed, "Keep that up Saku-chii, and I guarantee, you'll have a boyfriend in no time!" She sat the end of the table while Pein was at the other. Itachi sat on the seat on the right of Sakura, earning glares from the ones who wanted the seat, they also glared at Deidara. Konan cleared her throat, "I don't want fight in the dinner table."

"Yes ma'am." The Akatsuki started eating. And that's when Sakura realized that, even though Pein was the leader, Konan was the person they feared and obeyed, not Pein…

* * *

Sakura woke up and prepared for school. When she was done, she noticed that it was quiet, almost like… _'They're not aren't they?' _she went down and saw that she was right, _'They are still asleep! What should I do?'_

"Saku-chii! Perfect timing." Konan called out, "Can you please go and wake up Sasori? I think you'd be the only person he'll listen to."

"Sure."

* * *

"Sasori-senpai!" Sakura knocked at his door. No response. She knocked again, still no response, "I-I'm coming in." she opened the door to find him still asleep.

"Sasori-senpai, wake up." She poked his cheeks and giggled, '_Senpai looksso peaceful when he's asleep.'_

Sasori heard a faint giggle and opened a fracture of his right eye to see a pleasant surprise, his blossom was giggling and poking him, apparently her shy efforts to wake him up, he smirked when an idea came up to him. He grabbed her hands pulling her to his bed.

Sakura was surprised on his sudden movement, when she realized that's she's lying beside Sasori, she blushed.

"Morning blossom." He whispered, bringing his face closer to her's.

"Se-senpai, uh, it's almost t-time for school." She managed to squeak. She chose to ignore the fact that Sasori was shirtless and was closing the distance between them.

"Hmm, school can wait." He was close now, their noses touching each other. They were so close to a kiss when they heard a knock. Sasori got up irritated by whoever was knocking, interrupted his only chance.

He opened the door, "What?!"

"Konan's throwing a rampage and if we don't come down soon, we're dead, un." Deidara was confused on why Sasori was upset when he saw Sakura, red-faced and was sitting on Sasori's bed, "Sasori, why is Sakura in your room!?" Deidara yelled loudly than he should, and because of that, all Hidan, Itachi, Sasuke, Tobi and Pein rushed to Sasori's room.

"SASORI!"

"Gu-guys, I was just waking up Sasori-senpai cuz Konan-senpai told me to."

'_Konan, I thought you were on my side?' _Pein thought.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! This chapter was I think, better than the previous one, what do you guys think? Too cliche?**

**Pls review, and don't forget I'm having a poll (am I getting annoying?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, it's me again. I really am having trouble in writing this story, so I came up with a filler, and a short one. I'm working on the next chapter now.**

* * *

"So, Sakura, how were the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked. She was grateful that her beloved friend still decided to walk to class with her.

"Ah, they're a weird bunch, but they're nice enough." Sakura smiled at her.

"Seems to me like you're enjoying it."Tenten joked.

Sakura laughed, "Maybe, but I still miss our talk about video games, even though it was only for a day."

"Aww, Saki, you're so sweet!" Tenten honestly loved the girl's company too, "Well, see ya at lunch, bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"So how are the Akatsuki?" Ino asked straight away.

"The-they're nice…" Sakura was surprised that Tenten and Ino asked the same question.

"Nice?" Ino expected her to burst out 'Hot' or 'Amazing', "Anything else?"

"Else?" Sakura was not sure what the answer Ino was looking for.

"Like, hot, gorgeous or amazing?"

"Err, no." Sakura said.

"You didn't even blink while saying that!" Ino gasped looking horrified.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked Shikamaru who was sitting quietly beside her.

"No." he grunted, "She's just like that, let her be and she'll cool down."

"Okay, but –"

"Good morning class!" Kakashi stepped in the room.

"You're la –wait! OMG! You're early! The world is gonna have a zombie apocalypse!" Naruto suddenly started running around in circles.

The whole class sweatdropped, but saw Naruto's point, Kakashi was early, this has got to be a record!

"That's cold of you class, even I can be early, can I?" Kakashi said.

The class just muttered in response. Kakashi just sighed, why does he have to be assigned in the noisiest class? He brought out his book, "Just do whatever you want."

'**Weird sensei, but at least no boring discussions.' **

'_The class acts as if this whole thing happens every day, maybe it does…'_

'**I love how he handles the class!'**

Sakura looked around, the whole class was noisy, _'I can't see what's so great in his style.'_

'**Nerd… I'm outta here.'**

* * *

**Recess:**

"Sakura, can you come here for a while?" Kakashi called out.

"What is it, Sensei?" she asked.

"Well, our library rep isn't present today and well…" he glanced at the stock of books, "You are the only one I can count on."

"M-me?" Sakura asked confused, "Why?"

"Because I know you do things as quickly and as smoothly as possible." He smiled at her through his mask.

* * *

**Club Activities:**

"Babe!" Hidan waved at Sakura.

Sakura tried her best to ignore him, she was embarrassed!

'**Sakura! What happed to the tough girl attitude?!'**

'_B-but, I just can't! It's embarrassing!'_

* * *

Hidan was not used to being ignored by girls, especially when he calls them 'babe' so he figured Sakura was the same, but he figured wrong. He approached her as "cooly" as others would say it, as he can.

"Angel? What's wrong, you're red?" he smirked.

"I-I'm not!" she looked away.

'_Cute.' _He thought. "Hey, wanna skip club and go out? This plce is fucking boring."

"No." she told him plainly.

'_I've never been rejected so plainly before!' _he thought slightly irritated. "Why?"

"I don't go with people who cuss." She looked at him directly into his eyes.

Hidan twitched, _'This girl!'. _"I won't cuss anymore."

"That seems impossible since you acquired the habit." She now focused on her gut strings(the strings on the tennis racket) , making a bored façade.

"How would you know?" he challenged.

"Because I was the same." She told him in a whisper, "It took me months to stop my habit of cussing."

"Why would you do that?" Hidan was interested in learning more about her.

"Because my mother doesn't like it. If my mother wants a well mannered daughter, a well mannered daughter she gets."

"Hmm. Does she ever consider your feelings?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But," she paused, her eyes reflected sadness, and as quick as it came, it was gone, "I'm not perfect for her likeness, but even so, I want her to know that I'm trying."

"Why can't you be just the way you are?"

'Because, it will embarrass my family, and its honor."

They shared an uncomfortable silence for a while, but the Akatsuki, who were watching their conversation, though not hearing anything, were getting irritated, a.k.a., jealous of the attention Sakura was giving to Hidan, interrupted them. "Hidan, run 19 laps around the court now!" Pein said in a clearly angry/irritated tone.

"What the fuck did I ever do?" Hidan complained.

'_Talk to Sakura, that's what!' _the other Akatsuki thought angrily.

* * *

**Two weeks have passed since the present time, and Sakura started warm up to the rest of the Akatsuki.**

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time on reading this 'filler' chapter of mine, I swear I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, too early? Or am I not?**

**So I'll be introducing two OC's in this fic, though they don't really show up often. Just for the sake of filling up a little gap, so it doesn't affect the story in ab big way at all.**

* * *

Sakura went down stairs as usual. She has been really used to living with the Akatsuki. And for some strange reason, every morning, either Deidara or Hidan would kick Itachi out, and then fangirls' screams could be heard. At first, Sakura didn't mind it, but as the days went by, she began to feel really sorry for Itachi, who would turn pale every single morning. So today, she would try and ask Kisame on the whole "kick-Itachi-out-first-then-run-as-fast-as-we-can- to-escape-rabid-fangirls" situation.

"Ah, Saku-chii!Ohayou!" Konan called out.

"Ohayou, Konan-senpai. What's for breakfast today?" she asked. Though it wasn't really necessary because apparently, Konan hired an A-class chef to cook for them their lunch.

"Cereal." Konan said, clearly distressed.

"E-ehh? Why?"

"The chef was called by my parents and was transferred to our restaurant in Italy! So apparently, we're stuck with cereal and cafeteria food!" Konan, whose parents own a wide variety of chain hotels, and high-class restaurants was apparently not very good when it comes to cooking, but she's very good when it comes to desserts and tea.

"There's no helping it then, I'll cook." Sakura checked the fridge and found some bacon and eggs. _'These will have to do.'_

* * *

"Ehh, so American dish this time huh?" Kisame commented as he entered the dining room.

"Actually, the chef was called back by my parents today." Konan told the rest of the guys.

"Wh-what! So you c-c-cooked this?"Deidara gulped as he pointed at the food. The whole Akatsuki flinched. Did Konan cook this?

The guys grouped into a small circle, a safe distance away from Konan's hearing range.

"Pein-senpai! We might be in a pinch right now!" Deidara spoke up.

"Aa. But if we don't eat it…" Pein gulped, "We might meet someone worse than the devil itself!"

"But, doesn't the food look normal?" Sasuke glanced at the table.

"Foolish brother. It might seem that way, but Konan is a really bad cook." Itachi told him.

"Hn."Sasuke hated being the newbie, so he was actually grateful that Sakura was new to the Akatsuki too.

"Anyway–"

Konan cleared her throat, "Please eat now!"

The Akatsuki gulped, hesitating.

Suddenly Sakura entered the room, "What's wrong?" she looked at the Akatsuki who were staring at the food she made. "Don't you like the dish I cooked for you guys?"

The Akatsuki turned their attention to her, "You cooked this?"

Sakura nodded.

In a flash, the Akatsuki were on the table, eating like they never did before, _'Sakura cooked for us! I wish Konan won't hire another chef!' _they all thought.

* * *

"Ne, Kisame-senpai." Sakura poked at him. The Akatsuki were hiding behind the door, and Itachi was pale. _'Like every morning.' _She thought. "Why do Hidan-senpai and Deidara-senpai kick Itachi-senpai out the door every morning?"

Kisame chuckled, "Well, let's just say he lost a bet."

"Itachi-senpai actually lost?" Sakura said surpised, she learned that "only Uchihas can beat Uchihas" was the Uchiha's family motto.

"Well, yeah."

Then they heard the fangirls scream, the cue for the Akatsuki guys to run to their class as fast as possible.

* * *

**Tenten and Sakura were on their way to the usual lunch table:**

"Ehh, so Hoshigaki-senpai didn't explain to you fully the "kick-Itachi-out-blah-blah-blah-whatever" situation?" Tenten mumbled.

"Aa. And what's more, it seemed like Itachi-senpai lost to some bet that's why he had to do it." Sakura sighed.

Tenten chuckled, she was glad that Sakura opened up to her like this and still became her bestfriend, "You're enjoying yourself aren't you, Saki?"

Sakura blushed, "W-well, they are a weird bunch, but I don't also dislike being with them… Hmm, I can't really explain it, it's just well…"

Tenten laughed, "Sakura, you think about things too much."

"Eh? Then what should I do?" Sakura asked.

"Just relax. It may not seem like it, but those guys care a lot for you more than you think."

"Oh, so I should just relax then." Sakura glanced at Tenten.

Tenten smiled, "Yep relax!"

* * *

**After school:**

"Sakura can you please come here for a moment?" Kakashi called out.

"Hai?" Sakura made her way to Kakashi's desk and noticed that Hoseki, their class' library rep is beside him.

"You know Sakuragi Hoseki-chan right?" Kakashi asked her. Hoseki bowed silently.

"Well, her family is moving to France next week and the position for the library rep will be empty, I would like you to take it." Kakashi explained.

"That's not a problem. But why choose me?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, I don't know either, Hoseki-chan just recommended you." Kakashi looked at Hoseki questioningly.

"Well that's because I can only trust the books to Haruno-san." Hoseki said as she pushed up her glasses, "Books are meant to be taken care of and as I've seen in this class, they just treat them as trash. Everyone but, you Haruno Sakura-san, who delicately handles books and reads them. You organize them properly and you are in good terms with the librarian. I only trust you among the sluts and douche bags here!"

Kakashi and Sakura sweat dropped. **'She seems like a nerd devoted to books.' **Inner commented.

'_Inner that's not nice!' _Sakura told Inner. "Well, Hoseki-san, thank you?" _'At least, I think that speech was a compliment…'_

Hoseki bowed.

'**Woah! She's too formal! Bow back Sakura, that's the only response you can give for a person like her!' **Sakura bowed clumsily.

* * *

**In the library:**

"Ehh? You became the library rep huh?" the librarian smiled at her. She was a nice old lady who everyone calls "Obaa-san".

"Hai! I look forward working with you, Obaa-san." Sakura smiled, somehow, this woman reminded her of her own late grandmother.

"Ohh, so you're now a library rep huh?" she heard a voice behind her call.

"Ah, Neji-senpai, you're a library rep as well?" she never knew…

"Hmp. Only cuz no one else would take the position though." Neji huffed.

Sakura giggled, "Neji-senpai I didn't know you had this side!"

"What side?" Neji asked.

"The one who always complains. I always thought that you were the type of person who takes the job and shuts his mouth." Sakura pointed out.

"Well, it's part of being human to complain right?" Neji frowned playfully. He enjoyed talking to Sakura.

Sakura laughed again.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now." Obaa-san told them.

* * *

"Sakura, are you okay with the Akatsuki? They're not bothering you aren't they?" Neji spoke up as they were headed towards the tennis courts.

"Eh, no. Why the sudden question?" Sakura looked at him with curious eyes.

Neji looked away, he always gets nervous when he's alone with Sakura and he doesn't know why. "Err, it's nothing."

* * *

The Akatsuki were depressed right now,'_ Why did Konan have to hire another chef when they could just eat the food Sakura cooks just for us?' _They wondered as they stared at the Italian cuisine infront of them.

"Konan, I wanted to fucking eat Sakura's cooking for breakfast! Not this shit!" Hidan complained aloud.

"Then marry her!" Konan said as she glared at him.

"Ah, ohayou." Sakura greeted as she entered the kitchen, suddenly, the Akatsuki's depressed behavior went out of the window.

"Ohayou Sakura." They spontaneously said. Though they wanted to call her Cherry/Blossom, Sakura kind of gave them a piece of her mind about calling her that.

Sakura smiled, "What's for breakfast?"

"Italian." The Akatsuki muttered.

Sakura blinked it confusion. She would never know about boy's hearts.

* * *

**I feel like I made the chapter a little too cliche. What do you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I kinda finished this chap earlier than expected...**

* * *

"Sakura ohayou!"Ino waved at her.

"Ino. You don't have to yell at Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her.

"Shut up! I do things myself!" she shouted back.

"Yeah… the loud and annoying way…" Naruto muttered.

"What was that? Uzumaki!" Ino still continued to yell, causing the whole class to get annoyed at the pair.

Sakura quietly made her way towards her desk avoiding Naruto and Ino who were having a stare down. Sakura sat down and sighed, "Why can't those two get along?" she muttered.

"That's cuz they are fellow loudmouths." Kiba told her.

"Ki-Kiba! Y-you heard what I said?" Sakura said startled.

"Yeah. I have great senses y'know." He winked at her.

Suddenly, they heard the girls squeal in their class.

"It's Sasuke." Shino muttered.

"Jeez, can't he enter the room quietly? Someone is trying to have a nap here." Shikamaru grumbled, half asleep.

Sakura and Kiba snickered, Sasuke was trying to get past a wall of fangirls.

"One."Kiba muttered.

"Two." Sakura managed to stifle a giggle.

"Three." Sakura and Kiba waited… then…

"CLASS 1! BE QUIET!" Orochimaru-sensei, who was in the science room –a room above theirs– shouted. The whole class quieted down.

Kiba and Sakura broke into silent laughs. This has become an everyday routine in class 1. Sasuke entering, Orochimaru-sensei screaming then the final piece…

Kakashi entered the room, "Ohayou class! Sorry I'm late I–"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Naruto screamed.

"Dadummm…" Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Ino ,Chouji and Hinata muttered.

* * *

**Lunch:**

"Huh? Lee and Tenten aren't here yet?" Sakura asked Neji as she sat down the lunch table.

"Both got detention." Neji looked up from his homework.

"Again? Why?" Sakura opened chewed on a pizza.

"Because they got into a fight and– wait, where'd you get the pizza?" Neji was sure there was no pizza in the cafeteria's menu.

"Oh, this? Konan-senpai gave this to me on my way here." Sakura told him.

"Aren't you suspicious on where'd she get the pizza?"

Sakura grinned, "Doesn't matter right? The point is I get to eat pizza in school."

Neji sighed, "Sometimes I wonder what's going on your head."

* * *

**Club time:**

Zabuza gave Sasori and Sakura a piece of paper, "Go shopping. Our club's almost out of supplies. Be back at 5."

"Shopping?" Sakura looked at the piece of paper, "Where?"

"Nearest mall, Cherry."Sasori told her.

"Senpai, I thought we made the nicknames clear." She looked at him.

He smirked, "Konan gets to call you by a nickname. It's only fair that I get to call you by one too."

"T-this and that are different situations, Senpai!" Sakura didn't know a way out of this conversation.

"Cherry, the car's here." Sasori nodded towards a black sedan.

"I wanted to walk to the mall…" Sakura pouted.

Sasori smirked at her, "Do they do that in anime too?"

"Aa. And it always seemed cool." Sasori is the only one who knew that Sakura loves watching anime.

* * *

"60 tennis balls?" Sakura double checked the list. 60 seemed too many for 12 people.

"Yeah, Tobi looses the balls all the time." Sasori muttered.

"Yeah, but. He doesn't play much doesn't he?" Sakura didn't see the point in buying too much.

"Deidara, Hidan and Tobi throw balls at each other." Sasori smirked, "You even joined them one time."

"T-that's because they were becoming annoying." Sakura didn't like it when Sasori was right.

"You look so beautiful even when you're angered." Sasori muttered.

"Senpai, you said something?" Sakura asked as she placed the 47th ball.

"Hmm, nothing."

* * *

"Senpai. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sakura looked around. Sasori insisted that they go around the mall for a while.

"It's only 4:30, we still have 30 minutes until 5, right?" Sasori smiled at her.

"W-well, that's right but…"

"Just consider it a date." He smirked.

Sakura blushed, "D-date?"

"Yep, a you and go and eat something?"

" cream." Sakura looked down, still blushing.

Sasori bought ice cream from a stand.

"Here. Chocolate right?"Sasori handed her the ice cream.

"How did you know this is my favorite?" Sakura wondered at she licked her ice cream.

"Because vanilla is my favorite. And chocolate goes best with vanilla." He winked at her.

Sakura blushed again, "There you go again, senpai. Always teasing me."

Suddenly, Sasori kissed her cheek, causing Sakura to blush in deeper red. Then there was a sudden click of a camera, it was Sasori's iPhone.

"Se-senpai! You took a picture?" Sakura asked. _'OMG! If somebody saw that, I'm dead!'_

Sasori just smirked.

* * *

**Few days later in a Saturday:**

"Sasori you bastard!"Hidan stormed in Sasori's room, holing out a picture of Sasori kissing Sakura's cheek, "What's this about?"

"As you can see, I kissed Sakura on the cheek. What about it?" Sasori was in the middle of making a replica doll of Sakura.

"Why'd you fucking do that to my blossom?!"Hidan told him angrily.

" 'Your' ?" Sasori narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**At the same time, Sakura was in the library with Neji:**

"You place the Literature on the 3rd shelf and Social Sciences on the 4th." Neji told her.

"Hai…" Sakura took down notes. She really wanted to do her best in every job she does, so she asked Neji if he could tell her everything that a library rep is supposed to do, and book arrangements while at it.

"Then History goes to the 6th shelf and…"

* * *

**Back to Sasori and Hidan:**

"Can you please repeat that?" Sasori said, irritated, "I didn't hear that clearly?"

"Sa-ku-ra, is MINE!" Hidan taunted.

"Hidan!"

"Hmm, a little boy with white hair and green eyes doesn't sound so bad…" Hidan wondered aloud.

"HIDAN!"

* * *

**While in the tennis courts:**

"Tobi! You're a step late!" Pein said as he served another ball. They have been practicing for a while now and apparently, Sasori and Hidan skipped it out, _again. _Sakura on the other hand, was in the library. Pein sighed, this team is a handful.

Tobi smashed the ball, and hit Deidara's face, hard.

"Tobi you little bitch!" Deidara threw a ball at him.

"Senpai! Tobi didn't mean it! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi dodged the incoming ball.

"Good boy my ass! Take this, un!" he threw another shot.

* * *

**Sakura and Neji, in the library:**

"And these new books go to this rack and… Sakura, are you paying attention?" Neji looked over to her.

"Sorry senpai. I just got a feeling that the Akatsuki are making trouble again." She smiled nervously.

"The Akatsuki are known for being well behaved and high leveled students, I don't think they're the type to cause trouble." Neji looked at her with confusion.

"Well that's right but…" _'I'm still worried.' _**'I hope Deidara doesn't start a fight with Tobi or Hidan again… the last time he did. Konan was…' **_'Inner, don't remind me.' _**'What? You also scolded them.'**

Neji suddenly held her hand, "I want to show you a special place."

Sakura blinked, "Special place? Where?"

"Rooftop." He whispered, "There's a garden there."

"Really? I'll go!" Sakura said, enthusiastic.

"Hmph." Neji liked this side of her, "On one condition."

"What?"

"I get to hold your hand the entire time." He smirked.

Sakura blushed, "I d-don't know where you're getting at, but, okay."

* * *

"Woah! This place is beautiful!" Sakura said in awe.

"I told you it's special." Neji was secretly happy that Sakura liked the garden. Only a few people know about this place, he was currently the only student that knows this place, the rest are employees and the librarian herself.

"Ne, senpai! Can we please come here again? Next time, let's eat lunch together here!" Sakura told him with sudden cheerfulness, it made Neji nod in agreement.

"But you have to make it, and for me only. A heart shaped bentou would be nice." He wants to see how far she would go to come here again.

"H-heart shaped?! B-bu-but, I–" Sakura stammered.

Neji pulled her closer, "Just the two of us, ne, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura blushed in deeper, "Senpai… uhm…"

This time, Neji was so close to the point that they seemed like they were hugging, "Next week, Sakura k?" then he let go of her and smirked, "Remember, heart-shaped."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya guys! I am back. I am so sorry for updating late, _again_.**

**Any ways I actually forgot that I have a poll going on. I just remembered on time \(^o^)/**

**And I would like to thank a reviewer for pointing a mistake out... I think it was chap 5? Yeah, chap 5. Sakura has light-green eyes. I will try to correct that out. Arigatou again for pointing that mistake out, and others, please don't hesitate to point mistakes. :)**

* * *

'Wake up my blossom.'A voice that sounded much like Itachi, said. Sakura bolted from her bed. She looked around her room but found no sight of Itachi, she sighed in relief. 'Wake up my blossom.'It said again, Sakura stiffened. The voice sounded like it was coming from her desk. Then she spotted her alarm clock. 'Wake up my –" Sakura punched the alarm clock. '_Why is it in Itachi's voice? And did it just say 'my blossom'?' _Sakura thought in horror.

She quickly showered and got dressed. Even though it's Sunday, she has an "appointment" with Neji.

She went down stairs, and straight to the kitchen to make a heart-shaped bentou, as she promised him.

"Ohayou, Bard-san." She greeted the chief, "May I borrow the kitchen today?"

"Of course, Haruno-sama." He bowed.

"Thanks!"

* * *

'_This should be okay.' _Sakura thought as she made the finishing touches for the bentou.

"Whose lunch are you making for?" Bard said looking over her bentou.

"Ah, for a friend of mine! He requested this." Sakura said.

"Ehh, 'he', huh?" Bard smiled, "I see, you're in that age now huh." He laughed.

Sakura blinked, not getting what he said, so she just smiled.

* * *

**A little later that morning:**

"Itachi-senpai." Sakura called.

"Yes blossom?" Itachi immediately perked up, including the other boys.

"Stop with the nicknames already." She muttered. She held up her half broken alarm clock, "Care to explain _this_?" she pressed a button, 'Wake up my blossom.'Itachi's voice rang out.

"The fuck is that?!" Hidan said annoyed.

"That, Hidan, is one of my latest experiments." Itachi glared at him, then turned back to Sakura, "Do you like it, blossom?"

"Senpai, honestly, this thing creeps me out." Sakura said.

Itachi, who shifted to his so-called dramatic side, was shocked.

However, Deidara laughed, loudly. "Sakura-chan, why not sell that on e-bay? You might get some cash from that trash!"

Tobi and Hidan laughed.

"Deidara-senpai, that's not funny." Sakura said.

Itachi's eyes lit up, "My blossom, I will buy you another clock on one condition."

Sakura blinked, "What?"

Itachi leaned closer to her ear and whispered something. Sakura turned red. The guys were fuming, what could Itachi have said to make ('my') Sakura blush?

Sakura pulled away, "Senpai, I'm not sure if I have free time for –"

"I will buy you lots of sweets." Itachi said.

"I'll do it." Sakura said immediately.

Itachi smirked, "Then I'll be looking forward to it, blossom." Then he walked out of the room.

The Akatsuki were suddenly anxious, _'What did Itachi say? What will Sakura do? WHATTTTT?!'_

"Ne, Pretty Saku-chan," Tobi said, "What did Itachi say?"

Sakura turned red again, "Nothing much…"

'_That blush makes it suspicious!'_

* * *

Deidara was strolling in the kitchen looking for something to eat when he spotted a wrapped bentou. _'That's weird, why would there be bentou here? Even if there was, it's Sunday.'_

"Ne, Bard-san." He called out to the chief, "Whose bentou is this?"

"Ah, that's a heart-shaped bentouHaruno-sama made." He smiled.

"H-heart-shaped?!"Deidara's jaw dropped, "For whom?"

"I don't know. But she said it's for a friend." Bard said.

"F-friend? Is it for a boy or a girl?"

"A boy it seems."

Deidara ran to the lounge as fast as Konan said is possible (Konan made a "few" rules regarding their behavior inside their dorm).

"Captain!"Deidara called out.

The others, who were playing poker in the lounge looked up to see Deidara panting and looking panicked.

"Oi, Sasori." Hidan whispered, "Did you freakin do something to him? He's fucking pale."

An anime tick mark appeared on Sasori's forehead, "And what on earth would I do to make him pale like that?!"

"Hmmm, saa…" Hidan went back to checking his cards.

"Captain! This is an emergency!" Deidara screamed.

"Oi, who are ya callin' 'captain'?" Kakuzu said.

"Captain must be me." Pein said.

"Or Konan." Itachi muttered. Sasuke smirked, "True."

"That's true…" Deidara said, "Er –Pein-senpai! Emergency!"

"See, 'captain' is me." Pein said pointedly at Itachi and Sasuke.

"SAKURA IS MAKING A HEART-SHAPED BENTOU FOR A GUY!" Deidara screamed.

"WHHHHAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" the others chorused.

* * *

"Neji-senpai." Sakura greeted the said man with a bow.

"Yo." Neji smirked. Just as he planned, Sakura thought this was just a normal hanging-out-with-a-friend with him. She was wearing simple shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. Simple, but it complimented her slim figure very well.

"Neji-senpai?" Sakura said, braking his train of thought. Neji caught himself staring at her, but luckily, Sakura was oblivious of this.

Neji covered his embarrassment with a smirk, "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her to the rooftop.

* * *

"Wah~! This place never fails to cheer me up." Sakura smiled as she ran around the garden.

Neji smirked as he watch her innocently laugh, _'And you never fail to amuse me, little blossom.'_

"Neji-senpai, h-here." Sakura shyly gave him his bentou.

Neji widened his eyes, and for the first time since Sakura met him, he laughed, "Sakura, you actually made it?"

"E-eh?" Sakura was surprised, not because Neji laughed but because of his statement.

Neji patted her head, "Nothing, blossom."

"Mou, not you too, senpai." Sakura pouted.

Neji paused, " 'too'?"

Sakura nodded, "The Akatsuki calls me by that too."

Neji's aura suddenly darkened, "Oh? They call you that huh?"

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Akatsuki:**

The guys sneezed all at once.

"What's wrong guys?" Konan asked.

"Nothing …" they muttered altogether.

'_Something is definitely up if they harmonize like that.' _Konan thought, "Oh, yea. Have you guys seen Saku-chan?"

The Akatsuki's aura slightly darkened, "No."

Now Konan was concerned, 'cause even the Uchiha's looked depressed.

* * *

Neji ate Sakura's bentou silently.

"Ne, senpai, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Neji looked up to her, "If you're asking about the bentou it's –"

"That's not it. You looked like you're worried over something." Sakura looked at him with her big emerald eyes.

Neji sighed, "Can't hide anything from you can't I?"

"Senpai, you can tell me anything." Sakura smiled.

* * *

**Flashback:**

**On a week before…**

Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga Company called both Hinata and Neji to his office, which means he's gonna make a grim announcement.

Hinata and Neji's fears were confirmed by Hiashi's serious face. "Father, is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata. I am getting old and soon I will need to retire." Hiashi said, crossing his arms.

"Hiashi-sama, why am I called here too?" Neji asked puzzled. It was clear that Hiashi would be appointing Hinata as the heir, so what is the reason for calling him here?

"That, Neji, is because I am appointing you as the heir for the company." Hiashi said, "Hinata, I hope that –"

"Father, it's okay." Hinata smiled, "Congratulations, Neji-nii-san." Hinata walked out of the room.

"Hi-Hinata-sama!" Neji called out. He turned his attention back to Hiashi, "Hiyashi-sama, why? I'm not even –"

"That's because I'm doing it for both of you."

"Eh?"

Hiashi stood up, "If Hinata was the heir, she would've been forced to marry. And I can tell that she already has someone dear to her, am I right?"

Neji nodded.

"I just want her to be happy with that someone." Hiashi chuckled, "But I do hope that he will take good care of her."

"So that's why." Neji muttered.

"That's not all." Hiashi looked directly at Neji, "You are a very talented young man, Neji. I want you to use it very well."

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Isn't that great?" Sakura asked.

Neji smiled and caressed her cheeks, "I'm worried about Hinata-sama."

Just then Sakura grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him to the balcony that overlooked the mini park **(As said at the 1****st**** chap, Konoha Gakuen's very much like Gakuen Alice)**.

"Senpai see that?" Sakura pointed at a laughing Hinata being taught to play basketball by Naruto. "She's her father's daughter, she would understand." She smiled at him, "The least you can do is make her proud as a Hyuuga heir, ne?"

Neji smiled, "That's right… thank you." he kissed Sakura's cheek.

* * *

**Later that day…**

"Tadaima (I'm back)." Sakura said.

"Pretty Sakura-chan!" Tobi hugged her from behind, "Missed you!"

"Uh, Tobi-senpai, I was only away for a few hours though…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"So, do you mind telling us who that bentou was for?" Pein asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, you knew?" Sakura wormed out of Tobi's grasp, "It was for Neji-senpai."

"Hyuuga huh?" Pein suddenly had a murderous aura.

Sakura sighed, when was she going to have a peaceful day?


	15. Chapter 15

**OMIGAD! I don't know if bowing will make you guys forgive me! Anyways *Bows [practically faceplanting on the floor]* SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE!**

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could take her. She was late! LATE! For the first time in her whole life, Sakura was late… for her date with Itachi. Well, not exactly a date, more like she was forced to go out with him in exchange for a new alarm clock. Because Itachi had to be a "genius" and tip her alarm clock something "special". She was now in the train station, waiting for the train.

'**Why does Itachi want to take a train when he has a car?' **Inner asked in annoyance.

'_Dunno…' _Sakura hopped in to a train and sighed. She was used to sleeping in on Sundays when she didn't have club meetings and have to sort out books in the library. Sunday was a special day for her when she could just lie down and watch "Shingeki no Kyojin" episode updates.

So here is our main character, running like hell, just in time to see Itachi narrowing his eyes at her.

"S-sorry I-*huff* overslept…" she said between pants.

Itachi smirked. He had dated lots of girls, but she's the first one to show up late and just have normal lip-gloss on. No other signs of make-up whatsoever but she still managed to look stunningly beautiful that he had to glare at every guy who eyed her. Of course, Sakura being Sakura, did not notice anything wrong. He sighed, _'For someone with such high IQ, why is she so dense?'_

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt. He glanced at Sakura who looked at him childishly, pointing the so-called 'Death Coaster'. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I want to ride." She said, "Last time I went here, I was 2 inches short for the required height. I must ride that!" she begged him with big teary eyes that you can't say no to.

He sighed in defeat, "Hn."

* * *

Sakura was screaming the entire ride. And not the I-am-scared scream the I-love-this scream, where there are laughs in between. Itachi had to say that he didn't expect the coaster ride to be filled with too many twist and turns. By the time the ride was over, he had turned pale while Sakura just pointed to another ride. Saying, 'Ooh! This ride was not here before' or 'Can we try that?'. Yep, Sakura was one little devil. Finally, when Itachi thought he was going to faint (though he did not show it cause he's and Uchiha. And Uchihas don't faint), Sakura said she wanted to eat in Ice Castle, a restaurant that serves nothing but sweets/ice cream.

"Aren't you afraid of becoming fat?" Itachi asked, though it would sound like sexual harassment to other's ears, Sakura didn't mind answering.

She paused and pouted, "I don't remember getting fat…"

"Hn?"

"I always eat sweets. Actually, I keep a pack of candies in my room." She tilted her head, "Though… why don't I get fat…" she pondered over this as she seated when she decided to ignore the question when the waitress handed her the menu. "I'll take Large Ice Cream sundae."

"And what would you like sir?" the waitress fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I'll have Coke."

"Would you also be interested in our special menu? Only for today!" she moved closer to him.

"No."

"Then you might be interested in –"

"I. said. JUST. Coke." He glared at her.

"Ah, uhm. Of course sir." Then she looked at Sakura like it was her fault.

"You didn't have to be rude y'know. She was only doing her job." Sakura said as soon as the waitress was gone.

"Hn. She was annoying." He grabbed a strand of her hair and began to play with it.

Sakura was taken aback by his actions but decided to ignore it, "Well, then you could've told her nicely."

"I don't want more fangirls." He said plainly.

"Oh." She knew he had a rough time with fangirls. All the Akatsuki have, but unlike them, he actually tried to be nice.

* * *

"So Blossom, what do we ride next?" Itachi was preparing for the worst.

"Uhm, you pick." She said quietly.

"Hn?"

"W-well. I was the one who was enjoying the most of it… so uhmm." She looked at him shyly.

Itachi smirked. "Then." He pointed at the haunted house, "We go there."

Sakura gulped, "A-aa." _'Shit! Not a haunted house!'_

* * *

Sakura looked cautiously at every direction. _'They're just decorations. They're not real.' _She chanted to herself. It didn't help when Itachi suddenly snaked his hands to her waist.

"You know," he whispered, his lips touching her ears sending chills to her spine, "this used to be an old cemetery."

Sakura froze.

"This dated back before world war one when Chinese invaded. Lots of rebels were killed here. And since the natives have no money, they just burned their bodies and set up stones. Then one night at World War II, an American mysteriously disappeared. His body was found burned, and had a stone pierced through his stomach. There was a message in the stone."

Sakura gulped. Itachi was practically kissing her neck while telling the story, but she was more concerned with something else, "Wh-what was the message?"

"Anyone who enters this place shall have the same fate…" then he bit her neck playfully.

"AH!" Sakura let out a surprised scream, not because of the story but because of what Itachi did. "Se-senpai, what the crap?"

Itachi smirked. "You know blossom, you interest me." He walked towards her.

Sakura stepped back in nervousness. The place creeped her out, and Itachi's story didn't help. "Why d-do you say that, se-senpai?" Sakura's back felt the cold wall. Almost as if a spirit had dwelled in there…

Itachi placed his arms between her, making an invisible wall Sakura found impossible to break. "It's just that most girls would die to be with me. But you my Blossom are a special exception."

Sakura stared at him. _'Does he mean that all this time, he thought that she was some fangirl he could get and then toss away?!'_

"Why?" Sakura found herself voicing out the question, "Why do you think that I was just some random fangirl?"

Itachi smirked, _'I always wanted to see the angry side of her.' _"Because, maybe that's how I see every girl."

Sakura was now glaring at him, "What! So- so you guys were just playing around with me?"

"Just me my dear." Itachi still had the smirk on her face.

Those words hit Sakura, all this time while she was here. Right in this very place, Itachi had been playing with her, and she played right into his hands. Just like the weak girl she had never wanted to be. She shoved Itachi and ran. Anywhere, just not with him! Her mind seemed to scream.

* * *

Itachi sighed, "Maybe Sasori was right…" _'If that's the case, I'll have to find her and apologize. Like what a proper man would do.'_

* * *

Sakura was hopelessly lost. She was running without thought that she was now lost. In a place. All alone. Just then, Sakura felt like she had when she was young… the memories of her crying, calling for her dad that would never come.

* * *

_It was 3 years ago…_

_Sakura was happily enjoying a hike with her dad. At least she tried to. Her dad had never had time for her. Work here, work there. So to Sakura, her dad was like a stranger. Still, to make her mother happy, she had to. She just had to._

_She just learned that her dad took a particular interest in nature. Just like her. She had to admit that having to share with someone her interest is fun. Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked Sakura apologetically and went off to answer his phone. Sakura once again felt that her dad was somewhere far away, and not anywhere. Just then the hat that she was wearing was blown off by the wind. It was the sunhat that her dad gave her and she did not want to lose her only connection with her father. She went after it. Going deeper into the woods. She retrieved the sunhat but she was lost. She tried to find her way back but it was no use. She cried out for her father, anyone that could help her. Her skin had cuts all over because of the twigs. The sky grew darker and she got scared. She went under a pine tree and cried herself to sleep…_

_She was found a few hours later. The rescue team had carried her to a copter. She asked for her dad, but they shook their heads and said, "It was your mother who called us little miss." Her eyes widened._

_Her dad went ahead of her. He left her. Her mom had said that an important business came and he left, thinking that she was probably back in the green house. "Couldn't he just have made sure I was alright?" Sakura asked._

_Her mom shook her head, "Sakura, you know your father is a busy man."_

"_He never has time for me!" she was practically screaming._

"_Sakura don't be so selfish." Her mother was now raising her voice too. "Be thankful that you grew up in a well off family! Others have barely enough to feed themselves!"_

"_At least they're an actual family!" she snapped. She ran out of the room in tears. She threw the sunhat. Stomped on it. Called out curse words at her father. But that won't change the fact that he's gone, won't it?_

* * *

Sakura didn't realize that tears were now streaming from her eyes. She rapidly wiped them and went to search for Itachi. She'll have to apologize to him, for running. She didn't want to leave others, especially when she promised them. She doesn't want to be like her father.

She made her way slowly in the haunted house, trying to shut the darkness and loneliness.

"Sakura?" she heard a deep voice ask.

"Se-senpai?"

Itachi came into view, "Oh, thank goodness you were –"

Sakura ran towards him and hugged him. She didn't care if she was crying, she didn't care if she still felt awkward after the kiss. All that mattered to her now was that Itachi was there. And she can only hope that he won't leave her.

Itachi was surprised at Sakura's reaction. He had expected a punch in a face, but instead she hugged him. And she was crying. Itachi softened and tried to ask what was wrong. All he could hear was a "don't leave me alone."

"Hn?"

"I said don't leave me alone. I don't want to be lonely again." She sniffed, "Not again."

Itachi did not full well understand what she meant by 'again', but there must be a meaning behind it if she was scared like this. "Technically my Blossom, you were the one who left me."

Sakura gave him a light punch, "Shut up."

* * *

"Crap. I forgot about the 20 minute limit here." Sakura muttered as Itachi tried to talk to the manager. He showed his ID to the manager and within seconds, they were free.

"What did you tell the manager, Senpai?" Sakura looked up curiously.

"I just told him that I was an Uchiha and you were a Haruno. And done." He smirked.

"You do know that I hate to use my social status to smooth my way out of trouble?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hn."

Sakura shrugged, "Well, too late for that now. Let's go have another ride to the Death Coaster shall we?" she grinned.

Itachi gulped, _'Not again…'_

* * *

**How was it? Boring? Interesting?**

**I revealed a little part of Sakura's past because I noiced that there were too many missing info in my story. So I used it to my advantage and made a little of sprinkles in my upcoming chaps.**

**anime-is-my-heart-and-soul over and out (^u^)**


End file.
